El rey demonio
by Jun-CLOVER
Summary: El príncipe Shouto del reino "Kaji" está comprometido con la princesa Yaoyorozu del reino "Hana"; para poder desposarla, el rey le pide que le entregue la cabeza del dragón rojo que ha estado apareciendo a las afueras del reino, sin embargo, tiene que atraparlo por sí mismo. Pero el príncipe no cuenta con la existencia de un demonio que protege al enorme dragón. — TodoBaku
1. Prologo

**Resumen: **El príncipe Shouto del reino "Kaji" está comprometido con la princesa Yaoyorozu del reino "Hana"; para poder desposarla, el rey le pide que le entregue la cabeza del dragón rojo que ha estado apareciendo a las afueras del reino, sin embargo, tiene que atraparlo por sí mismo. Pero el príncipe no cuenta con la existencia de un demonio que protege al enorme dragón.

Historia AU

Advertencia de OoC

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Horikoshi Kohei**.

La historia es completamente mía. No acepto que sea utilizada sin mi permiso por otras personas ni en otras páginas. Tampoco acepto adaptaciones ni plagio.

* * *

**El rey demonio**

**Prologo**

El sol resplandecía con su alegre luz en el reino "Kaji"; los habitantes paseaban de un lado a otro realizando las tareas que tenían encomendadas diariamente antes de poder descansar.

Shouto Todoroki caminaba entre la gente supervisando las labores de todos. Algunos se detenían a saludarlo con una inclinación antes de continuar trabajando, él les regresaba el saludo inclinando levemente la cabeza. Él era el príncipe del reino, hijo de Enji Todoroki a quien también llamaban el rey "Endeavor".

Su cumpleaños número dieciocho había sido festejado recientemente por lo que estaba siendo preparado para convertirse en rey, su padre había decidido dejar el trono solo si él demostraba ser capaz de reinar como se esperaba de un Todoroki. Shouto no estaba seguro de ser capaz de gobernar un reino y hacerlo prosperar, pero se esforzaba día con día para mejorar sus posibilidades saliendo a conocer la manera en que el reino funcionaba, interactuando con los habitantes y observando las labores que estos realizaban para ser capaz de comprender la importancia del trabajo que cada uno tenía asignado.

Después de observar el área en que se recibían los alimentos Shouto decidió dirigirse hacia el área de vigilancia. Los guardias estaban instalados en lo alto de cada torre que estaba sobre las murallas que rodeaban la extensión del reino. Al verlo llegar todos lo saludaron educadamente y continuaron sus labores. Ese lugar le gustaba demasiado a Shouto porque desde allí podía observar el paisaje que se extendía a las afueras del reino, también podía ver a cada uno de los habitantes que estaba en el patio de entrada sin molestar a ninguno ni ser molestado.

Una pequeña sonrisa se extendió en sus labios, pero murió inmediatamente sin ser notada por nadie. Él consideraba que no tenía razones para sonreír, no ahora por lo menos, en cambio, en cuanto cumpliera su objetivo dejaría que la sonrisa se mostrara cada vez que quisiera. Después de su pequeña visita decidió regresar al castillo.

En el camino hacia su habitación se encontró con su hermana mayor la cual hablaba con las sirvientas, Shouto sospechó que planeaba comprar nuevos uniformes para cada una. Su hermana Fuyumi era una persona demasiado amable, su padre constantemente decía que en realidad era tonta, se quejaba de que así no era como se conseguía que un reino prosperara. Fuyumi se preocupaba por cada persona que habitaba el reino, pero como no podía ayudarlos a todos se encargaba de procurar que las personas de limpieza siempre tuvieran ropa limpia y suficiente comida. Ella era una princesa soltera que aún no encontraba un príncipe que la eligiera para ser su reina. Su padre decía que nadie querría a una mujer que desperdiciara los fondos del reino en los habitantes pudiendo invertir en armas para protegerlos a todos de un futuro ataque. Cuando Fuyumi escuchaba esos comentarios simplemente sonreía.

Shouto siguió su camino. Tenía dos hermanos más los cuales eran mayores que él. El mayor de todos, Toya, había escapado del reino en cuanto tuvo oportunidad. Era el destinado a convertirse en rey, era el primogénito y su padre tenía muchas expectativas en él; pero su padre no lo dejaba tomar ni un respiro en su entrenamiento para ser rey y la presión había sido tanta que terminó enfermando; en cuanto se recuperó y tuvo oportunidad de moverse nuevamente no volvieron a verlo en el reino. Nadie nunca supo cómo escapó ni hacia donde huyó.

Natsuo, su otro hermano, culpaba a su padre de que Toya los haya abandonado, siempre buscaba la manera de insultarlo y decía que si él tuviera el valor también se iría, pero no lo hacía solo porque no iba a dejar solos a Fuyumi, Shouto y su madre. Su padre nunca tuvo expectativas de él y nunca lo vio como un posible rey.

Al final todo había recaído en Shouto, había sido entrenado igual que su hermano mayor para ser el futuro rey; la diferencia era que él ya estaba decidido a serlo, era su objetivo.

Llegó hasta su habitación y se recostó en la cama soltando un suspiro de cansancio. Cuando se estaba quedando dormido la puerta sonó, Shouto se talló los ojos y se levantó arreglando su vestimenta.

—Adelante —ordenó.

Una joven sirvienta se asomó por la puerta con las mejillas sonrojadas, hizo una inclinación y comenzó a hablar —El rey mandó llamar por usted, lo espera en la sala del trono.

—Gracias, enseguida bajo.

La mujer se dio la vuelta con el rostro aún más sonrojado y salió de la habitación.

Shouto se acercó al ropero para buscar un cambio de ropa más adecuado para ver a su padre, la ropa que traía puesta estaba sucia y sudada.

Después de darse un baño rápido y ponerse el nuevo atuendo bajó al salón del trono, a su padre le gustaba tener todas las reuniones en ese lugar; Shouto llegó hasta las puertas y tocó con firmeza.

—Adelante —escuchó que indicaba la voz de su padre.

Abrió las puertas y entró, su padre se encontraba sentado en su trono con la brillante corona puesta, Shouto llegó hasta los pies del trono y se inclinó con respeto.

—Padre —dijo.

—Shouto, que bueno que llegas, hay una noticia muy importante que tengo para ti —dijo el rey con inesperada alegría. Shouto sintió curiosidad así que guardó silencio para que el rey continuara—. El rey del reino "Hana" y yo hablamos y decidimos que ya es momento de hacer cumplir las promesas pasadas. Visitaremos "Hana" para que puedas reencontrarte con la princesa Momo, ya que muy pronto celebraremos su boda. Ya es tiempo de que te conviertas en el rey, estoy dispuesto a dejarte el trono.

Shouto levantó la vista con asombro, no puede creer que por fin pueda convertirse en rey y para eso solo tiene que casarse con Momo con la cual está comprometido desde que era un niño. No le importa tener que casarse, eso solo era un requisito más en su objetivo de convertirse en rey.

—¿Qué opinas Shouto? —preguntó Endeavor.

—Me parece bien. ¿Cuándo partimos?

—Mañana mismo, así que tomate el resto del día para preparar tu equipaje. Nos veremos temprano en la entrada del castillo —ordenó el rey.

Shouto asintió, se inclinó una vez más y salió del salón cuyo trono muy pronto se convertiría en suyo.

En el camino de vuelta a su habitación pensaba en la chica que se convertiría en su reina, hace mucho tiempo que no la veía; Momo Yaoyorozu, la princesa del reino "Hana".

Recordaba la primera vez que la había visto. Había sido durante una reunión entre varios reinos; él estaba aburrido de todas las formalidades y había salido del castillo para mirar las estrellas en el patio. En ese entonces tenía tan solo siete años, pero siempre había sentido una especial atracción por los lugares amplios y con buena vista, así que se había dirigido al patio trasero el cual estaba menos concurrido. Cuando llegó a ese lugar escuchó unos sollozos, al buscar el origen de ellos dio con una niña sentada en el suelo, con una rodilla raspada y enormes lágrimas escurriendo de sus ojos.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Shouto con amabilidad.

La niña volteó a verlo con sorpresa y sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas —Me caí —dijo gimoteando débilmente.

Shouto buscó en los bolsillos de su pantalón y sacó un pañuelo, se acercó hasta la niña y se inclinó frente a ella —¿Puedo? —preguntó mostrándole el pañuelo, la niña asintió y permitió que Shouto le amarrara el pañuelo alrededor de la rodilla para cubrir la herida, luego Shouto se puso de pie y ofreció su mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

—¡Princesa Momo! ¡¿Dónde se encuentra?! —escucharon el grito de una mujer, cuando apareció en el patio se acercó rápidamente hasta ellos—. Princesa Momo, ¿está usted bien? —preguntó observando atentamente a la pequeña.

—Sí, él me ayudó —contestó la niña agachando la mirada con timidez.

—Príncipe Shouto —se sorprendió la mujer dándose cuenta por primera vez de su presencia y realizando una inclinación—, muchas gracias por ayudar a la princesa. Es usted muy amable —Shouto asintió—. Bueno princesa, despídase del príncipe, tenemos que regresar con su madre.

La princesa asintió y volteó a ver a Shouto con el rostro completamente sonrojado —Gracias por ayudarme —dijo, luego se escondió contra la falda de su nana.

La mujer rio y se despidió de Shouto con otra inclinación, luego se alejaron dejándolo solo por fin. Esa había sido la primera y única vez que la había visto, luego de un tiempo su padre le había dicho que estaba comprometido con ella. Ahora se iban a casar. Ya no eran unos niños y esta vez la unión sería permanente; no sabía cómo era ella, no la conocía más que de vista, pero sabía que no había nada que le impidiera llegar a ser rey; fuera como fuera su futura reina eso no le importaba, porque necesitaba casarse con ella para acceder al trono y eso es lo que haría, hiciera lo que hiciera falta.

* * *

En la mañana su padre y él salieron en un carruaje en dirección al otro reino. Durante todo el camino Shouto solo se dedicó a mirar por la ventana, el hermoso paisaje que se presentaba ante su vista era algo que no todos los días podía ver de cerca, y el viento fresco le daba un respiro que lo hacía sentir tranquilidad.

El reino "Kaji" tenía un clima húmedo, el viento soplaba llevando con él una corriente tibia, "Kaji" era de los lugares más calurosos que se podían encontrar en verano, pero en invierno, la nieve casi nunca dejaba de caer. Shouto pensaba que el clima representaba a sus padres, y la incesante nieve cayendo constantemente en invierno eran las lágrimas que nunca se detenían, era el dolor de su madre. Cerró los ojos para eliminar ese pensamiento y continuó observando el paisaje.

Al llegar a las puertas del castillo los sirvientes les abrieron la puerta, Shouto permitió que su padre bajara primero demostrando su posición como rey, luego bajó él, siempre dos pasos detrás de su padre.

El rey de "Hana" ya los esperaba, saludó a ambos con una inclinación y ellos correspondieron de la misma manera, luego les permitió entrar al castillo. Los guio hasta una de las salas de recepción, su padre se sentó en uno de los sillones y Shouto permaneció de pie a su lado.

—Me da gusto que llegaran a salvo. Solo falta mi preciosa princesa, ya la mandé llamar con una sirvienta, en unos segundos llegará —dijo el rey Yaoyorozu.

La puerta de la sala se abrió y una hermosa joven muy bien vestida entró —Ya estoy aquí padre —informó.

Ambos reyes se pusieron de pie para recibirla.

—Hija, te presento al rey de "Kaji", Enji Todoroki, y su hijo, el príncipe Shouto.

La princesa volteó a ver a Shouto y se puso completamente roja, luego bajó la vista y sonrió con timidez.

Shouto se dispuso a cumplir con lo que de él se esperaba; se acercó a la princesa, sujetó su mano con delicadeza y se inclinó para depositar en beso en ella —Es un placer volver a verla —dijo. La princesa pareció ponerse aún más roja y Shouto soltó su mano para regresar a su lugar al lado de su padre.

Ambos reyes parecían complacidos con el desarrollo de las cosas.

—Siéntate Momo —dijo el rey Yaoyorozu señalando uno de los sillones; cuando la princesa se sentó Endeavor le hizo una seña a Shouto para que también se sentara—. Vamos a hablar del futuro de nuestros reinos —continuó el rey.

—El futuro es el matrimonio de mi hijo con tu princesa ¿no es así? —observó Endeavor.

—Eso es correcto, sin embargo, hay un requisito muy importante para eso. No puedo simplemente entregar mi más grande tesoro a un chico el cual no tengo la menor idea si será capaz de protegerla.

—Eso no era lo que habíamos acordado —discutió el rey de "Kaji".

—No tienes que preocuparte de nada Enji. Me has hablado maravillas de tu hijo, me has contado lo fuerte que se ha vuelto, no creo que haya problema en cumplir mi pequeña petición.

Endeavor volteó a ver a su hijo y luego asintió hacia el rey —¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Últimamente ha estado desapareciendo ganado y alimentos que los habitantes de mi reino se han esforzado por obtener. Un grupo de habitantes me comentó que vio como un monstruo se llevaba a una vaca entre sus garras. Un dragón, dijeron ellos. Mi petición es que el príncipe Shouto busque a ese dragón y me entregue su cabeza, pero tiene que hacerlo solo, sin la ayuda de ningún sirviente, de esa manera podré ver que realmente es digno y la boda podrá llevarse a cabo lo antes posible.

Al escuchar eso Momo volteó a ver a su padre con el ceño fruncido y luego volteó hacia Shouto con preocupación, pero no se atrevió a decir ni una palabra.

—Me parece bien —dijo Endeavor—, creo que mi hijo es capaz de eso. ¿Qué opinas Shouto? —preguntó volteando a verlo.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo Shouto, eso solo era un escalón más en su camino, pero estaba dispuesto a subirlo para llegar hasta el trono.

—Bueno, pues si ya está todo decidido pasemos a comer —dijo el rey Yaoyorozu dando una palmada y poniéndose de pie.

* * *

Después de dormir en el reino "Hana" habían regresado a "Kaji". Shouto tenía que prepararse para partir a buscar a ese dragón y conseguir su cabeza para poder casarse con la princesa "Momo".

Así que arregló todo lo necesario, preparó víveres para alimentarse en el camino y ropa adecuada que le permitiera moverse por el bosque.

En dos días todos los arreglos estuvieron listos.

Shouto tomó su espada y la observó con atención. Era su más grande tesoro, esa de la cual no existían replicas, la espada que nadie más poseía, única en existencia. Esa espada que, según la empuñadura, era llamada "Hi to kōri", le otorgaba el poder del fuego y el hielo.

Nadie sabía de donde había salido, pero le pertenecía a Shouto; había aparecido junto a su cama cuando él tenía solo cuatro años y por órdenes del rey la espada había sido resguardada para él. Cuando cumplió la edad suficiente para cargar una espada comenzaron a entrenarlo, entonces descubrió el poder de "Hi to kōri". Desde entonces le confiaba su vida a esa espada.

La puerta sonó sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Adelante —dijo.

Fuyumi asomó la cabeza, luego entró y cerró la puerta tras ella —Escuché que vas a ir solo a cazar a un dragón, ¿es eso cierto? —preguntó con preocupación.

Shouto asintió —Para poder casarme con la princesa de "Hana" tengo que entregar la cabeza del dragón al rey Yaoyorozu.

Fuyumi suspiró —Es peligroso.

—No si tengo a "Hi to kōri" conmigo —dijo Shouto—, con esta espada puedo vencer a un ejército, no me pasará nada.

Fuyumi se acercó y lo abrazó.

Su hermana era muy cariñosa, pero Shouto no había sido educado con afectos así que mantuvo sus manos a los costados.

—Ten cuidado Shouto, regresa sano y salvo. Tienes que prometerlo —pidió Fuyumi.

—Lo haré —respondió él con seguridad.

Fuyumi lo soltó por fin, le sonrió y salió del cuarto.

Shouto tomó las pocas cosas que iba a llevar y salió también. Con paso tranquilo caminó hasta la otra zona del castillo, aquella que estaba muy solitaria y que casi nadie visitaba por órdenes del rey. Llegó hasta la única habitación ocupada y entró.

Su madre miraba por la ventana sentada en una cómoda silla acolchonada.

—Madre —llamó Shouto, pero ella no volteó. Al estar acostumbrado a esta situación él continuó—, voy a salir de viaje, pero regresaré pronto. La próxima vez que te vea seré el rey de "Kaji", te lo prometo —cuando terminó de hablar salió de la habitación.

Ansiaba convertirse en rey lo más pronto posible.

Llegó hasta la salida del reino en donde su padre ya lo esperaba junto a los guardias y varios habitantes que habían ido a despedirlo.

Shouto visualizó a Natsuo entre las personas. Su hermano le sonrió y levantó el pulgar intentando darle ánimo. Shouto no supo como reaccionar, pero no tuvo oportunidad debido a la intervención de su padre, cuando volteó nuevamente a buscar a Natsuo este ya se había ido.

—Bien, es hora de que partas Shouto —dijo el rey.

Unas trompetas comenzaron a sonar e inmediatamente la gente comenzó a aplaudir y gritar porras. Shouto asintió, tomó el caballo que le ofrecían y salió velozmente a buscar cumplir su última misión antes de alcanzar su objetivo.

Con su espada "Hi to kōri" sostenida en su cinturón y la decisión grabada en sus ojos, Shouto comenzó su viaje.


	2. Capítulo 1 — El campesino

**Resumen: **El príncipe Shouto del reino "Kaji" está comprometido con la princesa Yaoyorozu del reino "Hana"; para poder desposarla, el rey le pide que le entregue la cabeza del dragón rojo que ha estado apareciendo a las afueras del reino, sin embargo, tiene que atraparlo por sí mismo. Pero el príncipe no cuenta con la existencia de un demonio que protege al enorme dragón.

Historia AU

Advertencia de OoC

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Horikoshi Kohei**.

La historia es completamente mía. No acepto que sea utilizada sin mi permiso por otras personas ni en otras páginas. Tampoco acepto adaptaciones ni plagio.

* * *

**El rey demonio**

**Capítulo 1 — El campesino**

Shouto Todoroki, el príncipe del reino "Kaji" llevaba una semana viajando en completa soledad. Tenía la misión de obtener la cabeza del dragón que robaba comida y asustaba a los habitantes del reino "Hana". La soledad para él no era un problema, la mayoría del tiempo estaba solo y no era alguien conversador, por lo que se las había arreglado completamente bien en soledad.

Durante esos días en que llevaba viajando había sido atacado por varios animales y ladrones, pero gracias a su espada "Hi to kōri" se las había arreglado con facilidad.

Según sus cálculos estaba a un día de llegar a su destino, muy pronto podría cumplir su último requerimiento para convertirse en rey.

Su caballo relinchó con cansancio y Shouto decidió que podía dejarlo descansar. Se detuvo cerca del rio y se bajó del caballo para permitirle beber y comer. Shouto sacó una manta de la mochila que cargaba y la tendió en el suelo, luego sacó una ración de comida, cuando se preparó para comer escuchó unos quejidos a lo lejos.

Sujetó su espada con fuerza y se puso de pie dispuesto a encontrar el origen. Avanzó por la orilla del rio agudizando el oído, pero los quejidos ya no se escuchaban, de pronto vio a un chico sentado junto al agua y apretando su brazo derecho con la otra mano.

—Oye —llamó Shouto—. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

El chico levantó la vista sorprendido y luego le sonrió ampliamente —Si por favor.

Shouto lo observó con atención. No vestía como alguien que viviera en el reino "Hana", más bien parecía un campesino, su cabello rojo estaba peinado hacia arriba y su vestimenta estaba desgastada. Sus ojos rojos lo observaban con curiosidad. No parecía llevar ninguna arma con él, e incluso la herida de su brazo no le permitiría manejar ninguna. Decidiendo que no había peligro alguno el príncipe se acercó soltando la espada.

Tomó el brazo del chico y analizó la herida —Está profunda, ¿cómo te la hiciste? —preguntó. Una herida así no era fácil de hacer, parecía la herida que una flecha provocaba.

—Estaba trepando un árbol y me caí, creo que había algo en el suelo que se encajó en mi brazo —dijo el otro chico con preocupación.

Shouto sacó su caja de primeros auxilios y comenzó a desinfectar la herida, el chico no se quejó del dolor en ningún momento, cuando la herida estuvo limpia colocó una venda para cubrirla del polvo y evitar que se infectara. El estar cerca del rio y tener agua al alcance ayudó mucho con la curación.

El chico se miró el brazo vendado mientras Shouto guardaba los materiales que había utilizado.

—Gracias por la ayuda —agradeció.

—¿Qué haces solo en el bosque? —preguntó Shouto.

—Vine a... —de pronto se escuchó el rugido de un estómago—. Lo siento —se disculpó el chico apretando su estómago, pero el rugido no dejaba de escucharse.

Shouto pensó un poco —¿Quieres comer conmigo? Dejé mis cosas atrás, si me acompañas puedo compartir mi comida —dijo, tenía comida suficiente como para terminar su viaje y compartir con otra persona.

El chico sonrió alegremente y asintió —Si, gracias.

Cuando llegaron hasta donde estaba el caballo el sol ya se estaba ocultando y solo eran iluminados por la débil luz rojiza que brindaba el atardecer. Shouto recogió algunos leños que estaban entre los árboles y encendió una fogata con la ayuda de un mechero. Luego sacó la comida e invitó al otro chico a sentarse en la manta que aún estaba colocada.

Comieron en silencio durante algunos minutos, Shouto pudo notar como el chico comía vorazmente, como si llevara mucho tiempo sin comer.

El chico pareció notar que era observado ya que bajó el muslo de pollo que comía y lo colocó en el plato —Perdón por no presentarme antes —dijo limpiando las manos en su ropa —, mi nombre es Eijiro. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

—Mi nombre es Shouto —contestó—, no me has dicho que es lo que hacías solo en el bosque.

Eijiro tomó el vaso de agua que Shouto le había servido y bebió un trago —Vine a buscar comida para mis amigos y para mí —contó.

—¿Tus amigos?

—Sí, ellos no son lo suficiente buenos como para buscar comida, así que nos dividimos las tareas. A mí me toca conseguir comida para todos —dijo Eijiro, luego siguió comiendo.

—Y terminaste lastimado.

—Bueno... eso nunca había pasado —se rio Eijiro.

Shouto frunció el ceño —¿Ustedes no tienen padres? —preguntó extrañado.

—No los tenemos. Crecimos cuidándonos entre nosotros, todos somos como una familia así que nunca pensamos en eso. Creo que no los extrañamos porque nunca los hemos tenido.

Shouto asintió y continuó comiendo. En su mente pensaba que cuando se convierta en rey podrá ayudar a esos chicos huérfanos que no tienen para comer, y no solo a ellos, a todos los que habiten el reino "Kaji".

Eijiro se le quedó mirando atentamente y luego señaló —Oye, tu no pareces de por aquí. ¿Qué haces en este bosque?

Shouto volteó a verlo y pensó en contarle la verdad, pero después de escuchar su historia se sintió un poco apenado de decirle que era un príncipe próximo a convertirse en rey. Decidió que solo se lo diría cuando volviera a verlo para poder rescatarlo a él y a sus amigos —Soy un cazador del reino "Kaji", vine a buscar a un prisionero que escapó y se escondió en estos bosques —inventó.

—Vaya, eso explica tus vestimentas refinadas y ese corcel blanco que te acompaña —dijo Eijiro asombrado.

—Sí, me prestaron ese caballo para facilitarme el recorrido entre el bosque.

—Ya que eres un cazador no debería haber problema, pero aun así ten cuidado con los lobos y los osos, les gusta atacar a la gente solitaria y son más abundantes en esta zona del rio porque vienen a descansar, tomar agua y cazar algunos peces —advirtió su compañero con preocupación.

—Gracias —dijo Shouto.

Cuando terminaron de comer Shouto invitó a Eijiro a acampar con él para acompañarse durante la noche y evitar los peligros. Cuando se estaba quedando dormido, el príncipe pensó en, porqué si Eijiro sabía que esa zona estaba infestada por lobos y osos, se paseaba en solitario por allí sin ningún arma con la que defenderse, pero su mente se apagó y el sueño cayó sobre él.

* * *

Cuando el sol volvió a levantarse ambos recogieron las cosas que usaron para dormir y las cargaron en el caballo de Shouto.

—Bueno —comenzó Eijiro—, aún tengo que buscar la comida así que supongo que es la despedida.

—Te ayudaré a cazar —dijo Shouto, no supo que fue lo que lo orilló a decir eso, pero sentía el deseo de ayudar a ese chico y como futuro rey debía hacerlo.

—¡¿De verdad?! —preguntó Eijiro con emoción.

—Si. ¿Hacia dónde tenemos que ir?

Con una sonrisa alegre Eijiro lo llevó a varias zonas del bosque en las que gracias a la agilidad de Shouto con la espada y la velocidad de Eijiro, lograron cazar varios conejos y serpientes. Shouto no se atrevió a mostrar las habilidades de su espada ya que eso demostraría que no era un cazador común.

Cuando Eijiro terminó de amarrar a todos los animales gracias a una cuerda que Shouto le obsequió, se los cargó a la espalda y sonrió ampliamente hacia él —Gracias por ayudarme, ahora tendremos para comer durante tres o cuatro días más.

—No fue nada en realidad —contestó Shouto.

—Si lo fue. Nadie nunca había sido tan amable conmigo además de mis amigos —Eijiro se rasco la cabeza y sacó algo de su bolsillo, luego se lo ofreció a Shouto—. Tómalo, es un agradecimiento por lo que has hecho por mí. Espero que nos volvamos a encontrar.

Cuando Shouto tomó lo que Eijiro le ofrecía este salió corriendo y desapareció entre el bosque.

—¡Cuídate! —fue lo último que pudo escuchar de él.

Una sensación de soledad se instaló en el pecho de Shouto cuando se quedó solo. Nunca había convivido de esa manera con ningún chico, en el reino no tenía amigos y nunca nadie le había agradecido de esa manera.

Por un momento deseó abandonar la vida en el castillo y vivir como un campesino más que se apoyara únicamente con sus amigos así como Eijiro hacía, pero luego pensó que no podía hacerlo, no podía abandonar a las personas que lo necesitaban; tenía que convertirse en rey para cumplir su objetivo.

Cuando Shouto miró lo que Eijiro le dio se encontró con un colmillo que abarcaba casi toda la palma de su mano, atado a una cuerda. Se preguntó a qué animal de los tantos que Eijiro atrapó, pertenecería.

* * *

Después de continuar su camino Shouto llegó al poblado del reino "Hana" en el que habían iniciado los rumores, en ese lugar obtuvo información nueva y valiosa, como los rugidos que a veces escuchaban en lo alto de la montaña "Carmesí", llamada así debido al color que adquiría cuando el sol se ocultaba tras ella. Esta montaña era famosa en el reino, pero era muy temida ya que se decía que si te acercabas a ella serías maldecido.

Shouto cambió su destino hacia ese lugar.

Avanzó por dos días hasta que llegó al pie de la montaña, en ese lugar decidió descansar antes de iniciar su ascenso hacia la cima.

Mientras esperaba a que el sueño llegara a él Shouto pensó en el futuro que le esperaba. Iba a casarse con la princesa Momo por la cual no tenía sentimiento alguno, pero estaba dispuesto a hacerlo solo porque ese matrimonio era el último requisito para convertirse en rey.

Convertirse en rey era su más grande ambición porque de esa manera podría hacer lo que siempre había deseado: cuidar adecuadamente de su madre. Ella estaba enferma y casi no hablaba con nadie. Su padre había prohibido las salidas de su madre ya que no quería que los otros nobles se enteraran que la reina estaba loca y comenzaran a hablar de él, decía que eso bajaría su reputación. Shouto solo quería convertirse en rey para poder sacar a su madre a dar paseos por el reino y ayudarla a mejorar su salud.

Su padre y su madre se habían casado en un matrimonio arreglado; sus abuelos habían elegido a la mejor candidata para desposarla con su padre y él había estado de acuerdo. No sabía si en algún momento había llegado a amar a su madre, pero sabía que ellos no eran hijos del amor.

La situación que se estaba dando con la princesa Momo era la misma que la que su madre había enfrentado; esperaba algún día llegar a amar a la princesa para que no sufriera lo mismo que su madre había sufrido. No quería tener hijos que sufrieran lo mismo que él sufrió.

Shouto pensó que aún no había conocido a nadie a quien ame por lo que no le importaba casarse con la princesa Momo y llegar a amarla en el futuro.

El sueño llegó a él por fin.

* * *

Cuando amaneció Shouto comenzó a subir la montaña, deseaba atrapar a ese dragón lo más pronto posible por lo que dejó a su caballo y apuró el paso hacia la cima.

Cuando llegó encontró una enorme cueva la cual no le sorprendió debido a que se imaginó que había sido hecha por el dragón. Un rugido rompió el silencio que inundaba la cueva y este hizo eco en las paredes que lo rodeaban. Con sigilo entró y se escondió detrás de una enorme roca que estaba posicionada a un lado de la entrada.

En medio de la cueva pudo ver a un enorme dragón de piel roja con enormes cuernos. Ese era el dragón al que tenía que matar. Con cuidado de no hacer sonido alguno que lo delatara, Shouto sacó la espada de su funda y se preparó para cortar la cabeza de su último objetivo.

Una repentina explosión lo lanzó fuera de su escondite y mandó lejos su espada; el fuerte sonido también llamó la atención del dragón.

El enorme dragón se lanzó hacia él tan ágilmente que su tamaño no parecía un impedimento para ello. Shouto supo que iba a morir. Su espada estaba lejos de su alcance y sin ella no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitar que el dragón lo asesinara. Era su fin.

La cola del dragón se agitó hacia él y pasó sobre su cabeza. Shouto pudo ver como lanzaba contra uno de los muros a una sombra que no había visto antes.

La sombra se puso de pie de un salto y el dragón le lanzó un rugido antes de ponerse frente a Shouto como si lo estuviera protegiendo de la sombra.

Shouto no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. No podía ser que el dragón lo estuviera protegiendo en vez de asesinarlo. Eso únicamente podía ser un sueño.


	3. Capítulo 2 — El dragón y el demonio

**Resumen: **El príncipe Shouto del reino "Kaji" está comprometido con la princesa Yaoyorozu del reino "Hana"; para poder desposarla, el rey le pide que le entregue la cabeza del dragón rojo que ha estado apareciendo a las afueras del reino, sin embargo, tiene que atraparlo por sí mismo. Pero el príncipe no cuenta con la existencia de un demonio que protege al enorme dragón.

Historia AU

Advertencia de OoC

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Horikoshi Kohei**.

La historia es completamente mía. No acepto que sea utilizada sin mi permiso por otras personas ni en otras páginas. Tampoco acepto adaptaciones ni plagio.

* * *

**El rey demonio**

**Capítulo 2 — El dragón y el demonio.**

El dragón lo estaba protegiendo y Shouto no era capaz de comprender porque estaba sucediendo eso.

De pronto la sombra decidió que había esperado suficiente y se lanzó de nuevo al ataque. Sin que el dragón pudiera evitarlo, la sombra pasó por la apertura que sus enormes pies dejaban.

Shouto se vio obligado a retroceder debido a la nueva explosión que fue creada a sus pies. La explosión había creado mucho humo y polvo en el aire, Shouto tenía dificultad para distinguir las cosas a través de ellos.

De pronto un chico con expresión asesina apareció frente a sus ojos —¡MUERE! —escuchó que gritaba antes de lanzarle una nueva explosión que lo hizo lanzarse contra el suelo para lograr esquivarla.

El dragón lanzó nuevamente al chico lejos de él y se quedó de pie entre ambos.

—¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?! ¡¿Por qué lo estás protegiendo?! —gritó la persona que atacó a Shouto. El dragón rugió de nuevo, pero Shouto no podía ver nada por culpa del enorme cuerpo que se atravesaba frente a él—. ¡¿Acaso no intentó matarte?!

El dragón volteó su cabeza hacia Shouto sacándole un sobresalto. Inmediatamente se puso de pie y corrió hacia su espada "Hi to kōri", se preparó para congelar al dragón con su ataque, pero una mano apretó fuertemente su muñeca.

—¿Piensas que después de atacar saldrás vivo de aquí? Ten por seguro que lo único que encontrarán serán fragmentos de tu vestimenta —dijo una voz muy cerca de él, la misma voz de la persona que, sin miedo alguno, gritaba al dragón.

Shouto volteó a verlo con sorpresa y se encontró a un chico de rubios cabellos y ojos carmesí que parecían llamear, con una vestimenta extraña y una capa que solo los nobles utilizaban —¿Quién eres? —preguntó al chico buscando conocer su identidad. Observó cómo los ojos de este comenzaban a brillar y una sonrisa peligrosa aparecía en sus labios.

—Katsuki, no vayas a lastimarlo —escuchó una voz conocida frente a él. Cuando volteó encontró al chico del bosque.

—¿Eijiro? —preguntó asombrado.

—Katsuki, ¿puedes soltarlo? —urgió Eijiro.

—Intentó matarte —gruño el chico sin soltar a Shouto.

Eijiro sujetó la muñeca de Katsuki —Suéltalo —gruñó también. Este chasqueó la lengua y soltó por fin a Shouto el cual retrocedió inmediatamente y se sobó la mano.

—¿Sabes pelo de mierda? Si te asesina es tu problema —gruñó Katsuki antes de desaparecer entre una explosión.

—Cazador —llamó Eijiro.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó Shouto.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —preguntó Eijiro con preocupación.

—Eso no importa ahora, ¿dónde está el dragón? —interrogó con prisa, no podía dejar que su presa se escapara.

—¿Para qué quieres saber dónde está el dragón? —preguntó de vuelta Eijiro.

Shouto apretó la boca y decidió que tenía que conseguir información a como diera lugar —Escucha —comenzó—, soy el príncipe del reino "Kaji", vine aquí desde muy lejos para cazar a ese dragón. Necesito su cabeza, de otra forma no podré convertirme en rey. Eijiro se le quedó mirando fijamente durante tanto tiempo que Shouto comenzó a desesperarse —Lamento haberte mentido —continuó Shouto—, pero de verdad necesito encontrar a ese dragón.

—Debes irte y no volver —dijo Eijiro con seriedad —Debes buscar otra manera para convertirte en rey, porque a ese dragón no vas a poder asesinarlo.

Shouto se quedó en silencio sorprendido, luego cerró los ojos, suspiró y una vez calmado intentó de nuevo —Si estás haciendo esto porque te mentí ya te dije que lo siento. Si me ayudas a encontrar a ese dragón voy a recompensarte, a ti y a tus amigos. Lo prometo, pero primero necesito la cabeza de ese dragón.

Eijiro lo miró con una expresión de inmensa tristeza y desolación.

De pronto Shouto sintió como alguien tiró de él. El chico explosivo había aparecido de pronto y se cargó a Shouto al hombro.

Shouto solo pudo ver el brillo de una explosión y de pronto estaba siendo lanzado desde lo más alto de la montaña. Mientras giraba en el aire vio como el piso se acercaba cada vez más y pensó que esta vez de verdad nadie podría salvarlo.

—¡Katsuki, no! —escuchó el grito de Eijiro y de pronto lo vio lanzándose tras él.

No podía ser tan idiota como para querer morir junto a él. Ahora ambos morirían gracias a la caída.

Pero nada de eso sucedió. El cuerpo de Eijiro comenzó a brillar y de pronto el enorme dragón rojo apareció entre una llamarada de fuego, voló hasta Shouto y lo sujetó entre sus garras, luego voló de vuelta hacia la cueva y depositó a Shouto suavemente en el suelo. Cuando Shouto estuvo seguro el dragón volvió a prenderse en fuego y esta vez Eijiro emergió de entre las llamas.

—¡Katsuki! ¡Él no es el enemigo! —gritó Eijiro.

—Claro. No es el enemigo, aunque intente matarte —dijo el demonio con ironía mientras se acercaba a ellos.

—¡No intentó matarme! ¡Tú intentaste matarlo!

—Porque él es el enemigo —gruñó Katsuki—¡¿QUIERES QUE ME QUEDE MIRANDO MIENTRAS ESE TIPO TE CORTA LA CABEZA?!

—¿Qué está... sucediendo aquí? —preguntó Shouto confundido.

El chico explosivo volteó a verlo con expresión furiosa y se acercó lentamente a él mientras hablaba —Soy el demonio de las explosiones, Katsuki, guardián de los dragones y asesino de idiotas como tú que, estúpidamente, se acercan a intentar arrebatarle la vida a seres legendarios como lo son ellos —cuando llegó cerca de Shouto acercó el rostro tanto que sus narices casi se rozaban—. Si no te largas ahora, te despedazare, trozo a trozo, y convertiré tus restos en ceniza hasta que nadie pueda reconocerte; tu familia nunca va a volver a verte y no encontrarán ni rastro de ti porque tu noble caballo servirá de alimento para los dragones.

Shouto se quedó en silencio mirándolo con su expresión seria.

—¡LÁRGATE Y NO REGRESES! —gritó de nuevo el demonio.

Shouto apretó los puños y corrió hacia la salida de la cueva bajando lo más rápido que pudo. Morir no era una opción para él, tenía que volver con su madre y protegerla.

Cuando llegó al final de la montaña descubrió que su caballo no estaba, así que no le quedó de otra más que alejarse a pie.

* * *

Cuando Shouto encontró nuevamente el rio se sentó a descansar y tomar agua. Una vez que se sintió más tranquilo y con la mente despejada pudo dedicarse a pensar.

Había descubierto que Eijiro era el dragón que robaba la comida de las personas del reino "Hana". ¿Cómo era posible? Eso no lo sabía, pero lo había visto con sus propios ojos. Había sido tan amable con él y tan amistoso que no podía creer que fuera el dragón al que tenía que cortarle la cabeza.

También conoció a ese chico que decía ser un demonio. "El guardián de los dragones" había dicho. Shouto descubrió con sorpresa que le creía; lo había visto aparecer y desaparecer tantas veces, y esas explosiones que salían de sus manos no podían provenir de un humano normal. Solo su espada "Hi to kōri" era capaz de lograr lo que nadie en el mundo antes había visto.

Tuvo un sobresalto en cuanto recordó a su espada. No estaba con él, la había dejado olvidada en la cueva. Se puso de pie preocupado. Estaba en esa zona del bosque en la que Eijiro le había dicho que aparecían osos y lobos, sin su espada no podría defenderse. Se sintió más desprotegido que nunca.

Pensó en regresar a buscar su espada, pero el demonio le había dicho que si volvía lo mataría.

Metió las manos a sus bolsillos buscando algo que pudiera serle de utilidad. Había sido entrenado en diversos métodos de pelea, pero él sabía que tenía su espada, por lo que casi no utilizaba los otros métodos, así que no tenía práctica, pero en estos momentos cualquier cosa le sería útil. De pronto tocó algo en su bolsillo y al sacarlo se dio cuenta que era el colmillo que Eijiro le había regalado.

En ese momento se dio cuenta que debió haber pensado antes en que ese diente pertenecía a un dragón, no podía ser de nadie más, no había otro animal con ese tamaño.

Suspiró y decidió que el colmillo le serviría como arma. Lo sujetó fuertemente entre sus manos y decidió regresar a buscar su espada. Ya hablaría con Eijiro para pedirle que por lo menos lo dejara recuperarla.

Un movimiento se escuchó de entre los árboles sobresaltando a Shouto. Volteó inmediatamente con el colmillo en su mano pensando que tal vez un oso o una manada de lobos iba a matarlo. Pero se sorprendió al ver que, en su lugar, un grupo de hombres estaba de pie frente a él.

—Vaya, vaya. ¿Qué hace un habitante de "Kaji" por aquí? —preguntó uno de los hombres en tono burlón.

Eran fugitivos. Criminales que escapaban de los reinos y se unían en un grupo para robar, secuestrar y asesinar personas que les pudieran dar como ganancia algo de dinero o mercancía que vender. Esos tipos violaban a las mujeres y vendían a los niños como esclavos. Shouto adoptó una posición defensiva. Tal vez contra algún animal no pudiera luchar, pero si se trataba de esos tipos entonces era imposible que se permitiera perder. Podía quitarles algún arma que le permitiera sobrevivir en lo que volvía por su espada.

—Oye —escuchó que decía otro de los criminales—, ese chico es el príncipe de "Kaji", el hijo de Endeavor.

—¿Qué? ¿De verdad? —dijo el primer sujeto.

—¡Ese maldito rey fue quien me cortó la mano y me encerró por cinco años! —gruñó otro.

—Ese puto fue quien le sugirió al rey "Iida" que me atara y abandonara en el bosque con los lobos.

Un montón de quejas más se dejaron escuchar. Su padre siempre había sido un rey terrorífico que visitaba los otros reinos y sugería a los reyes nuevos métodos para asesinar a sus criminales. A causa de eso se había ganado más enemigos que nadie. Y en este momento él era la mejor oportunidad que esos fugitivos tenían para vengarse.

Apretó con más fuerza el colmillo. La lucha iba a ser feroz.

—Hay que vengarnos con su preciado hijo —sugirió alguien.

—Luego hay que devolverle el cadáver para que pueda ver con sus propios ojos todo lo que sufrió antes de morir.

—Tienes razón —dijo el primer hombre burlón—. Vamos a violarlo hasta que nos ruegue que lo matemos y entonces vamos a cortarle las extremidades.

Extrañamente Shouto pensó que su amenaza sonaba menos atemorizante que la del demonio Katsuki y su rostro demoniaco. Ellos eran simples humanos.

Los bandidos se lanzaron hacia él y Shouto cortó el cuello de uno de ellos con el colmillo. Era tan filoso que sorprendió a Shouto, aun apretándolo en su mano no le había causado ninguna herida tanto que él pensó que solo era un hueso más, pero ahora veía que se había equivocado.

—¡Maldito! —gritó uno de los hombres lanzándose de nuevo hacia él. Shouto lo esquivó y encajó el colmillo en su brazo desgarrando el músculo.

Uno de los bandidos lo atrapó por la espalda y el colmillo terminó incrustado en su cabeza. Shouto lanzó el cadáver hacia un grupo de hombres que corría hacia él.

Aún quedaban demasiados hombres en pie, tenía que derrotarlos a todos para poder escapar.

De pronto sintió un dolor en el estómago, al voltear descubrió una espada perforándolo. El bandido la arrancó de su cuerpo y la sangre comenzó a abandonarlo.

Su vista comenzó a nublarse y su cuerpo a sentirse más pesado.

No quería morir ahí, no en ese lugar.

Con la fuerza que le quedaba intentó regresar hacia la montaña, pero la sangre seguía escurriendo y la oscuridad cada vez cubría más de su visión.

Se sostuvo de un árbol y escuchó unos ladridos a lo lejos. Era muy probable que la sangre hubiera atraído a los lobos.

—No quiero morir aquí —dijo con sus últimas fuerzas—. Madre, déjame vivir para volver a verte.

—Estás muerto principito —dijo el líder de los bandidos frente a él.

Un montón de explosiones comenzaron a escucharse tras ellos, en el lugar donde los otros bandidos estaban.

—¡¿Qué rayos está pasando?! —gritó asustado el criminal.

Las explosiones cada vez se acercaban más y de pronto cesaron.

El bandido volteaba a todos con expresión de terror, pero no había nada a la vista.

—¿Te gusta asesinar tipos indefensos? —escucharon de pronto y el demonio Katsuki apareció justo frente al hombre—. Yo te voy a enseñar quién es un tipo indefenso —gruñó y luego explotó al tipo lanzándolo por los aires. El bandido golpeó contra varias ramas de un árbol antes de caer desde lo alto y romperse el cráneo.

El demonio sacudió sus manos y volteó con una mirada asesina hacia Shouto —¿Cómo lo hiciste? —gruñó.

Shouto no entendía nada y su mente se sentía como si fuera una masa espesa.

El demonio se acercó hacia Shouto y lo sujetó del cuello de la camisa —¡¿Cómo hiciste para llamarme?!

Shouto sintió como todo su cuerpo perdía la fuerza y de pronto su mente se apagó.

Katsuki sostuvo sorprendido el cuerpo de Shouto entre sus brazos. Escuchó un débil susurro en el suelo y descubrió que un colmillo había caído de la mano del chico.

* * *

Una sensación agradable inundó a Shouto cuando recobró la conciencia, sin embargo, al intentar incorporarse, una fuerte punzada en el costado le trajo todos los recuerdos a su mente. El ataque, los bandidos, los lobos, el demonio. Shouto volvió a recostarse y volteó hacia los lados con curiosidad.

Una chica de corto y ondulado cabello rosa se encontraba sentada en una silla junto a él, su extravagante piel del mismo color demostraba que no era una chica normal; cuando sus miradas se encontraron ella sonrió.

—Qué bueno que ya despertaste —dijo la chica acercándole un vaso con agua—. Eijiro se la pasaba molestándome, preguntándome a cada momento de tu estado. Tenía que sacarlo a patadas de aquí.

Shouto se dio cuenta que sentía la garganta reseca, por lo que no puso objeción y bebió el agua que se le ofrecía; cuando se hubo bebido todo el vaso la chica lo puso nuevamente en el buró que estaba a un lado de la cama.

—¿Cómo llegué aquí? —preguntó Shouto con curiosidad.

—¿No lo recuerdas? —preguntó ella de vuelta.

—El demonio —recordó de pronto Shouto. Su mano apretando fuertemente su camisa, su rostro enojado.

—Si —dijo la chica con alegría—, él te trajo hasta aquí.

Shouto la miró con sorpresa; eso no podía ser verdad, no podía creer el aún estar vivo.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y un sonriente Eijiro entró a la habitación —¡Cazador! ¡Ya estás despierto! —dijo acercándose velozmente a él.

La chica se puso de pie y lo detuvo —¡Eijiro! ¡No puedes abrazarlo! ¡Vas a hacer que su herida se abra!

—Lo siento —dijo el chico rascándose la cabeza, luego se sentó a los pies de la cama—. ¿Estás bien? ¿aún te duele la herida?

—Estoy bien. Lo único que me sorprende es que esté vivo. Creí que el demonio me convertiría en polvo.

—No le hagas caso —dijo Eijiro agitando la mano—, nunca sería capaz de asesinar a alguien inocente. No es una mala persona.

—¿Katsuki? —preguntó la chica—. ¿Una mala persona? Claro que no, él es una ternura —cuando terminó de decirlo tanto ella como Eijiro voltearon con un sobresalto hacia la puerta, suspiraron tranquilos cuando vieron que el demonio no estaba allí.

—De cualquier manera, tengo que salir de aquí —dijo Shouto intentando ponerse de pie.

—¡Espera! —gritó la chica empujándolo de vuelta a la cama. Shouto soltó un quejido de dolor—. ¿Lo ves? —continuó ella—. Tienes una herida de espada en el estómago, no puedes hacer nada hasta que te recuperes.

—Pero no puedo esperar a recuperarme —objetó Shouto.

—Bueno, eso debiste pensar antes de salir lastimado —finalizó la chica, luego tomó los utensilios que había usado para curar a Shouto y salió de la habitación.

Eijiro volteó hacia Shouto y le sonrió —Ella es Mina, es una de mis amigas, ¿recuerdas?

—Si —contestó Shouto mirándolo con curiosidad—. ¿Ella también es un demonio?

Eijiro se carcajeó y luego volteó a verlo de nuevo —No, ella es un dragón como yo.

Shouto se sorprendió, pero no lo demostró —¿Hay más dragones? —preguntó.

—Sí, el resto de nosotros. Bueno, solo mis compañeros lo somos, los aldeanos son gente normal. Y Katsuki es el único demonio aquí.

—¿Él me salvó?

—Sí, ¿no es genial? —sonrió Eijiro.

Shouto quería preguntarle porque lo había hecho, pero recordó el colmillo que le había servido como arma —El colmillo que me diste, ¿es tuyo? —cuestionó.

—Era uno de mis dientes de leche —contestó Eijiro—, el primero que se me cayó. Es muy preciado para mí, pero fuiste muy amable conmigo y decidí regalártelo. Gracias a él Katsuki pudo encontrarte.

—¿Por qué?

—Funciona como un vínculo, además, como fui yo quien te lo dio no te hace daño —sonrió Eijiro.

Shouto se quedó en silencio pensando en las probabilidades que tenía de convertirse en rey, técnicamente ahora era casi imposible. Sintió sus parpados pesados nuevamente y su mente comenzar a nublarse.

—Creo que me voy, es mejor que descanses —se despidió Eijiro al ver a Shouto quedarse dormido.

El príncipe solo escuchó la puerta cerrarse y luego su mente se apagó.


	4. Capítulo 3 — La aldea de los dragones

**Resumen: **El príncipe Shouto del reino "Kaji" está comprometido con la princesa Yaoyorozu del reino "Hana"; para poder desposarla, el rey le pide que le entregue la cabeza del dragón rojo que ha estado apareciendo a las afueras del reino, sin embargo, tiene que atraparlo por sí mismo. Pero el príncipe no cuenta con la existencia de un demonio que protege al enorme dragón.

Historia AU

Advertencia de OoC

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Horikoshi Kohei**.

La historia es completamente mía. No acepto que sea utilizada sin mi permiso por otras personas ni en otras páginas. Tampoco acepto adaptaciones ni plagio.

* * *

**El rey demonio**

**Capítulo 3 — La aldea de los dragones**

Al tercer día Shouto ya podía ponerse de pie, gracias a los cuidados de la chica de cabello rosa que se llamaba Mina, así que por fin pudo salir de ese cuarto.

Ahora se encontraba en el comedor en compañía de Eijiro mientras esperaban que el desayuno fuera servido.

—Por fin vas a conocer a los chicos —dijo Eijiro emocionado—, voy a buscarlos —luego salió corriendo de la casa.

Shouto volteó a todos lados con curiosidad. Era una casa pequeña con paredes de madera, de las cuales colgaban algunos cuadros que contenían dibujos. La mesa y las sillas eran simples y no estaban barnizadas, por lo que eran incómodas. Los muebles que había visto alrededor de toda la casa, estaban desgastados y viejos, pero nadie se quejaba de ello. Shouto se preguntó cómo podían vivir cuatro chicos en esa casa cuando él estaba ocupando una de las pocas habitaciones que había.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe y el demonio, al cual no había visto desde su accidente, entró. Shouto lo observó caminar hasta una de las sillas y sentarse cómodamente, notó que no llevaba la capa. El demonio pareció darse cuenta de la presencia de Shouto, ya que volteó a verlo y frunció el ceño, luego desvió la mirada y se cruzó de brazos.

Shouto se tensó y comenzó a buscar la manera de escapar si al demonio se le ocurría hacerle algo.

El príncipe recordó entonces lo que Eijiro y Mina le habían dicho; según ellos, el demonio era buena persona e incluso le había salvado la vida. Si no fuera por él Shouto estaría muerto. Decidió que lo mínimo que podía hacer era agradecer.

—Gracias por salvarme ese día, si no hubieras llegado estaría muerto —dijo.

El demonio volteó a verlo nuevamente —¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó con molestia.

—De que salvaste mi vida... ese día en el bosque. ¿No lo recuerdas?

—Claro que lo recuerdo —gruñó el demonio—. Por eso te estoy diciendo, ¿por qué rayos me agradeces?

—Porque me salvaste la vida —obvió Shouto.

—¿Crees que te salvé la vida? —se burló el demonio—. Claro que no imbécil, si por mi hubiera sido, ya estarías muerto. Lo hice porque Eijiro me lo pidió. Agradécele a él idiota.

Shouto se sorprendió y luego frunció el ceño —Gracias por aclarármelo, me quitaste un peso de encima. No quería tener ninguna deuda contigo —respondió.

—Qué bueno que comprendes la situación, príncipe imbécil. Ahora escucha. Más te vale que te largues lo más pronto posible o de lo contrario me encargaré de cumplir mi promesa. No me gusta para nada tenerte por aquí. Sé cuál es tu propósito al venir a este lugar. Si te queda solo un poco de inteligencia en esa cabeza tuya, te darás cuenta que es imposible matar a alguno de los dragones sin enfrentarte conmigo, y supongo que sabes el resultado de ese enfrentamiento.

Shouto no se sorprendió al escuchar al demonio llamarlo príncipe, era muy probable que escuchara su conversación con Eijiro en la cueva. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta que todo eso no era lo más importante. En esos días había llegado a conocer más a Eijiro, el cual era demasiado amable con él, no sentía deseos de quitarle la vida a ninguno de esos chicos que se esforzaban por mantenerse vivos buscando alimento y ayudándose entre ellos. Shouto se rindió; buscaría la manera más rápida de poder irse de ese lugar sin causar problemas.

—Tú ganas —respondió al demonio—, en cuanto pueda caminar sin apoyarme en todos lados, me iré. Lo único que necesito es mi espada, si me la das desapareceré de tu vista y no regresaré.

—Te la daré cuando estés en el bosque, no creas que soy tan estúpido.

—Me creas o no, no tengo deseos de matar a ningún dragón —dijo Shouto.

—Entonces no te creo —dijo el demonio con seriedad.

Shouto apretó la mandíbula.

La puerta se abrió rompiendo la tensión y un alegre grupo de chicos entraron al comedor.

—Katsuki, siempre eres el primero en llegar —se quejó uno de los chicos recién llegados. Shouto volteó a verlo, su cabello rubio llamó su atención, era un rubio que no había visto en nadie más, un rubio brillante.

—Esta vez no —dijo Eijiro sentándose a un lado de Shouto—, el cazador llegó antes y yo llegué junto con él, ¿no es verdad? —dijo alegremente.

—¿Acaso es una competencia? —se quejó Mina colocando los platos de comida en la mesa.

—Es una competencia entre hombres, representa nuestra masculinidad... O al menos eso fue lo que dijo Eijiro —dijo otro chico con burla.

—¡Claro que representa nuestro orgullo masculino! ¡La prueba de eso es que Katsuki siempre es el primero en llegar a la mesa y es el más masculino de todos! —respondió Eijiro.

—Déjalo Hanta, Eijiro quiere creer que Katsuki es el más masculino, eso es porque nunca me ha visto cortar leña —dijo el chico rubio con orgullo.

—Lo único que Denki corta con su fuerza es la hoja de un árbol —secreteó Mina hacia Shouto, pero todos pudieron oírlo.

—¡Oye! —se quejó el chico afectado.

Todos se carcajearon ante las protestas de Denki.

Shouto volteó a ver al demonio cuyo ceño estaba extrañamente liso y no había rastro de molestia en su rostro, simplemente parecía acostumbrado a la interacción de esos cuatro amigos e ignoraba las burlas.

—Aún recuerdo cuando Denki intentó volar por primera vez —dijo Hanta.

—¿Hablas de esa vez en que se lanzó de lo alto de la montaña? —preguntó Mina con alegría.

—Si, la vez en que Katsuki tuvo que salvarlo de la muerte y luego casi lo mata otra vez por hacer idioteces —continuó Hanta con burla.

Los tres chicos volvieron a carcajearse ante la molestia del pobre Denki que solo se quejaba.

Shouto parpadeó con curiosidad al escuchar la anécdota —Eijiro me dijo que ustedes también son dragones, ¿eso es verdad? —preguntó.

—Claro —contestó Denki feliz de cambiar de conversación—; yo soy un dragón amarillo, Hanta es un dragón negro con líneas amarillas, Mina es rosa y Eijiro es rojo, ¿no es genial?

La cabeza de Denki se dobló al recibir un fuerte golpe del demonio —¡¿Qué pasa ahora Katsuki?! —se quejó.

—¿Qué pasa idiota? No puedes ir por ahí contándole a desconocidos que eres un dragón —gruñó Katsuki.

—¡Pero Eijiro ya se lo había dicho!

—¡¿Qué tal si el tipo solo lo dijo para que tú se lo confirmaras?!

—¡Nadie puede planear algo tan complicado! —respondió Denki molesto.

—Eres idiota —gruñó Katsuki con el ceño fruncido.

—Cálmate Katsuki, Denki solo está siendo amigable, no es nada malo —intervino Eijiro.

El demonio gruñó y volteó la cabeza.

—¡Además no es ningún desconocido! —volvió a quejarse Denki.

—En eso tiene razón, Eijiro nos habló de ti —dijo Hanta sonriendo hacia Shouto—. ¿Es cierto que eres un cazador de fugitivos?

Shouto volteó a ver con curiosidad a Eijiro el cual le guiñó un ojo, el príncipe respiró aliviado de que su secreto estuviera a salvo y comenzó a contar la mentira que se había inventado.

* * *

Dos días después Shouto tuvo la oportunidad de salir a la aldea; era pequeña y la gente que la habitaba era pobre y humilde. Shouto pudo observar las tareas que realizaban cada uno de los dragones en la aldea.

Hanta se encargaba de buscar y cortar leña para calentar los hogares de los aldeanos en la fría noche. Denki no tenía la agilidad para hacer eso por lo que ayudaba a traer agua del rio para que los aldeanos bebieran. Mina ayudaba a curar a las personas que estuvieran enfermas. Por último, como Eijiro le había contado con anterioridad, él se encargaba de buscar comida para todos en la aldea. Shouto descubrió que esa era la razón por la que robaba a los habitantes del reino "Hana" y, al parecer, varios reinos más.

Durante su lento paseo por la aldea, Shouto pudo conocer la manera en que toda esa gente vivía; pudo ver que la mayoría de ellos eran gente joven y niños, eran pocos los ancianos que podía encontrar.

Eijiro le dijo que los ancianos no sobrevivían mucho tiempo en esas condiciones y que todos los jóvenes se esforzaban para obtener recursos para los ancianos y niños que no podían ayudar.

Eijiro, el cual lo había estado acompañando, tuvo que irse y Shouto se sentó a descansar en una pila de paja que estaba recargada contra la pared de una casa. A pesar de no haber caminado tanto se había cansado, Shouto odiaba esa herida que lo tenía atrapado. Aprovechando su tiempo de ocio, se puso a pensar en otra manera para poder convertirse en rey sin tener que llevar a cuestas una cabeza de dragón, pero simplemente no encontraba solución alguna.

—¿Estas bien?

Escuchó que preguntaban. Al levantar la vista se encontró con un chico de cabello verde alborotado y mejillas cubiertas por algunas pecas; su sonrisa amable le dio una extraña sensación de confianza.

—Estoy bien, solo un poco cansado porque... me estoy recuperando de una herida —contestó.

—¡¿Herida?! ¿Necesitas que llame a Mina-san?

—No, está bien.

El chico lo observó un poco más con esa expresión de preocupación en su rostro —¿Cómo fue que te hiciste esa herida? ¿Debería preocuparme de algún posible ataque? —preguntó.

—No tienes que preocuparte de nada. Esta herida me la hicieron unos bandidos del bosque, pero un... chico... me salvó e impidió que me asesinaran —contó Shouto guardando el secreto de los dragones.

—¿Fue Kacchan? —preguntó el chico con una sonrisa.

—¿Quién?

—Katsuki, el demonio que protege a los dragones —contestó el chico.

—¿Cómo es que tú sabes? —preguntó el príncipe sin entender.

—Conozco a Kacchan desde que yo era un niño. Él me salvó la vida. Unos asaltantes atacaron a mi familia cuando salimos a buscar comida al bosque. Kacchan nos salvó a mi madre y a mí. Desafortunadamente mi padre ya estaba muy herido y no pudo sobrevivir. Eso sucedió cuando yo tenía seis años y desde entonces lo considero un buen amigo —contó el chico — A propósito, soy Deku —se presentó después.

—¿Ese es tu nombre? —preguntó Shouto con curiosidad.

—Es el apodo que me puso Kacchan, pero todos en la aldea me conocen de esa manera —dijo el chico—, no me molesta que lo hagan. "Deku" para mi representa las ganas de querer superarme. Trabajo todos los días para ayudar a mi madre en la casa, y espero algún día ser lo suficiente fuerte como para encontrar un trabajo y llevarla a un lugar mejor para, entonces, poder darle lo que se merece.

Shouto pensó en lo idénticos que eran ambos, con aspiraciones parecidas y una vida entera de por medio para poder conseguirlas. Aunque a él solo le faltaba cumplir la más difícil.

—Mi nombre es Shouto —se presentó el príncipe poniéndose de pie—, estoy seguro de que serás capaz de cumplir tu aspiración.

Izuku sonrió con alegría.

Shouto tenía curiosidad, no era posible que el demonio expusiera la identidad de los dragones tan fácilmente a un simple aldeano, así que se decidió a saberlo —¿Cómo es que conoces a los dragones?

Izuku lo miró con alegría —Kacchan nos trajo con Mina-san cuando mi Mamá y yo estuvimos lastimados. Las alas de Denki aparecieron por accidente ya que no podía controlar correctamente su transformación, Mamá y yo lo vimos y no les quedó más opción que contárnoslo. Kacchan regañó mucho a Denki.

—Me imagino —contestó Shouto. Entonces, ¿en toda la aldea, los únicos que sabían de la existencia de los dragones eran Izuku y su madre? —¿Alguien más lo sabe?

—Creo que hay algunas personas que lo sospechan, pero nadie se atreve a decir nada.

—¿Por miedo a ser comidos?

—Creo tiene que ver el miedo que le tienen a Kacchan, pero también influye el respeto y agradecimiento que todos tenemos hacia los dragones. Después de todo, son ellos quienes traen la mayor parte del alimento que comemos en este lugar y quienes nos ayudan a sobrevivir.

—Ya veo —dijo el príncipe. Pensó que, después de todo, definitivamente debía darse prisa en salir de esa aldea. Tenía que buscar pronto otra manera de convertirse en rey.

* * *

Katsuki observaba desde el techo como el intruso paseaba por la aldea con la lentitud de un despreocupado. Probablemente no tenía miedo de ser asesinado. Tal vez creía que estaba a salvo tras el ala de Eijiro.

Pero no era así, si intentaba hacerle algo a alguno de los dragones, no le importaba herir a uno de sus amigos para poder salvarlos. Las personas como él, que buscaban asesinar a los dragones para su propio beneficio eran lo que Katsuki más odiaba. Los huesos amontonados en una cueva oculta de la montaña eran la prueba de ello. De vez en cuando los utilizaba para alimentar a los lobos y mantener su hambre a raya, para que no atacaran a Eijiro durante sus salidas en búsqueda de comida, aunque sabe que el dragón puede defenderse de ellos.

Los dragones no eran conscientes de la cantidad de gente que tomaba el valor de visitar la montaña para llevarse como trofeo la cabeza de alguno de ellos. Pero para eso estaba Katsuki, para encargarse de que no sucediera.

El príncipe se detuvo a descansar en una pila de paja y Katsuki se detuvo también. Mientras el chico tomaba aire el demonio se dedicó a observarlo.

_"No es nada feo el maldito. Debe utilizar su belleza para obtener lo que quiere"_ pensó.

Luego pudo ver como ese chico molesto y débil se acercaba al príncipe.

Observó el desarrollo de la conversación y pudo ver como el príncipe agradecía con amabilidad al aldeano.

Katsuki había conocido a cientos de príncipes y cada uno de ellos tenía como lema **"Un príncipe nunca se rebajaba a esas bajezas"**, eso era demasiado vulgar para una persona de la realeza según las palabras de los príncipes. Entonces Katsuki se preguntó, por qué el príncipe ignoraba las reglas de etiqueta.

"_Tal vez es tan buen actor que no le importa humillarse con tal de mantener su papel_" pensó el demonio.

Sacudió la cabeza al ver cómo, después de que Deku se fuera, el príncipe se acercaba a ayudar a una anciana que había tirado su cesta de frutas.

"_Sigue pensando en su interpretación seguramente_" pero no había nadie más que pudiera ver y juzgar las acciones del príncipe, además, podía excusarse con el dolor de su herida.

Katsuki sacudió su cabello con furia y se desapareció del lugar antes de que la cabeza le explotara.

* * *

Después de pasear un rato más por la aldea, Shouto pudo pensar en la situación en la que se encontraba. Se dio cuenta que la amabilidad que obtuvo de los dragones debía ser recompensada con honestidad; ellos le habían revelado su secreto y él debía pagarles de la misma manera; así que regresó a la casa de los dragones con la intensión de revelarles su identidad como príncipe.


	5. Capítulo 4 — El plan

**Resumen: **El príncipe Shouto del reino "Kaji" está comprometido con la princesa Yaoyorozu del reino "Hana"; para poder desposarla, el rey le pide que le entregue la cabeza del dragón rojo que ha estado apareciendo a las afueras del reino, sin embargo, tiene que atraparlo por sí mismo. Pero el príncipe no cuenta con la existencia de un demonio que protege al enorme dragón.

Historia AU

Advertencia de OoC

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Horikoshi Kohei**.

La historia es completamente mía. No acepto que sea utilizada sin mi permiso por otras personas ni en otras páginas. Tampoco acepto adaptaciones ni plagio.

* * *

**El rey demonio**

**Capítulo 4 — El plan**

Cuando entró a la casa de los dragones ya estaba oscureciendo. Casi choca con Eijiro en la puerta, uno dispuesto a entrar y el otro a salir.

—¡Cazador! —dijo Eijiro sorprendido—. Estaba a punto de ir a buscarte, creí que algo te había pasado.

—Lo siento, estoy bien —se disculpó Shouto.

—No te preocupes. La cena está lista, vamos a comer —invitó el chico mostrándole su característica sonrisa.

Shouto envidiaba la facilidad que tenían algunas personas para sonreír. Decidió que el que estuvieran todos reunidos era perfecto para él.

Al llegar al comedor los demás dragones lo recibieron con una sonrisa.

—Necesito hablar con ustedes —dijo Shouto con seriedad quedándose de pie frente a la mesa.

—¿Hay algún problema? —preguntó Hanta con curiosidad.

Eijiro volteo a ver a Shouto con sorpresa adivinando lo que iba a hacer.

—Yo mentí. Cuando conocí a Eijiro me presenté ante él como un cazador de fugitivos, pero no es quien soy en realidad. Yo soy el príncipe Shouto Todoroki del reino "Kaji". Tengo como misión asesinar al dragón que ataca el reino "Hana" y entregar su cabeza como regalo a mi prometida, de otra manera no podré convertirme en rey —contó por fin.

Todos se quedaron en silencio observándolo con sorpresa.

Eijiro intentó disminuir un poco la tensión —Pero no lo hizo, no me asesinó. Él en realidad no quiere hacerlo ¿no es así cazador?

Shouto asintió —Después de conocerlos me di cuenta que no puedo simplemente asesinar a ninguno de ustedes, y no quiero hacerlo. Estoy muy agradecido con todos y… por esa razón me iré mañana mismo.

Katsuki levantó las manos al aire en agradecimiento.

—Espera, no tienes que irte —dijo Eijiro con prisa—, nadie está enojado por lo que pasó. Puedes quedarte hasta que te recuperes completamente.

—Habla por ti mismo —dijo el demonio.

—No es eso. Necesito buscar otra manera de convertirme en rey —dijo Shouto con decisión.

—Si tu prometida te ama tanto como tú, creo que no le importará si le entregas o no la cabeza de un… dragón —dijo Mina.

—Yo no la amo —dijo Shouto sin dudarlo.

—¿Entonces por qué quieres convertirte en rey? ¿Es para poder gobernar? —preguntó Denki con curiosidad.

Shouto negó —No, eso es lo de menos —dijo. Cerró los ojos recordando a su madre solitaria en un cuarto del castillo, luego los abrió decidido a contar lo que nadie jamás había escuchado —Mi madre está enferma, su enfermedad le impide pensar claramente. Ella fue encerrada por mi padre en un lugar donde nadie pueda verla para que no lo avergüence. Si me convierto en rey, podré permitirle salir y tomar aire, de esa manera tal vez se recupere.

—Lo siento —dijo Denki sintiéndose mal por dudar de Shouto.

—No te preocupes —luego continuó—. Por esa razón tengo que irme. Buscaré otra manera de convencer al rey de "Hana" para que me permita casarme con su hija y así convertirme en rey.

—Puede que yo conozca una manera —dijo de pronto Mina.

Katsuki volteó a verla con prisa —No voy a permitir que te sacrifiques. Siempre quieres salvar a todos, pero no voy a permitir que te sacrifiques para que este imbécil tenga lo que quiere —gruñó.

—¡No es eso! —dijo Mina tranquilizando a todos—. Hay un dragón al que Shouto puede asesinar sin ser castigado por ello —contó.

—¿Te refieres a ese dragón? —dijo Denki con temor.

—¿De qué dragón están hablando? —preguntó Shouto con curiosidad.

Hanta se volteó hacia Shouto y comenzó a contar —Hay un dragón que vive en el reino "Bakugou", el reino que Katsuki gobierna. Ese dragón es conocido en ese lugar por atacar los alrededores del reino en busca de comida, pero esa comida son los demonios que trabajan a las afueras.

—¡Exacto! —continuó Mina—. Era un antiguo rey dragón que fue exiliado del mundo humano y el mundo demoniaco porque cometió el peor crimen que un dragón como nosotros puede cometer: comerse a su demonio guardián.

Denki tembló —Imagínense que alguno de nosotros se comiera a Katsuki.

—Qué asco —dijo Hanta, luego se volteó hacia el demonio—, sin ofender.

Mina asintió con energía —Ningún dragón se imaginaría jamás comerse a su compañero demonio. Pero este rey dragón lo hizo, y lo peor de todo es que el demonio era de segundo rango.

Shouto volteó a ver al demonio con curiosidad —¿Entonces que rango es él? —preguntó señalando a Katsuki con la cabeza.

—¿Qué mierda te importa? —gruñó el demonio.

—Katsuki es un demonio de cuarto rango, por eso es un rey —explicó Eijiro.

—¡Pero puede subir de rango rápidamente, porque es fuerte! —intervino animadamente Denki.

Katsuki infló el pecho con orgullo. Mina y Hanta rieron.

—Por esa razón Katsuki cuida de todos nosotros, no cualquier demonio tiene la habilidad de proteger a cuatro dragones —mencionó Hanta.

—El punto —siguió contando Mina—, es que Shouto no puede matar a ningún dragón porque están protegidos por sus propios demonios, pero este dragón no tiene protección, y además está en la lista roja de criminales, los que son buscados vivos o muertos. El único problema es que, al ser un rey dragón, es uno de los más fuertes y sería difícil de asesinar por sí solo. No cualquiera podría hacerlo.

—Mucho menos un humano —intervino Katsuki—. Son muchos los demonios que han muerto buscando obtener la recompensa por asesinar al rey dragón, no creo que este tipo pueda lograr lo que seres más poderosos no pudieron.

—Por eso es que tú vas a ir con Shouto —dijo Mina.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritaron al mismo tiempo los dragones restantes y el demonio.

—Sí, ya lo pensé —continuó la chica con emoción—. De esa manera ambos obtienen recompensas. Shouto puede quedarse la cabeza del dragón para convertirse en rey, y Katsuki puede quedarse el resto para entregarlo en el tribunal y subir de rango.

Katsuki mostró interés al escuchar lo último, pero luego sacudió la cabeza —Me niego. No voy a abandonarlos. Mi deber es protegerlos y eso es lo que haré.

—Podemos defendernos nosotros mismos durante el tiempo en que no estés. No somos tan débiles como tú crees —dijo Eijiro.

Katsuki se quedó en silencio un momento y después habló con decisión —Lo pensaré —dijo, luego caminó hacia la puerta y salió de la habitación.

Cuando se quedaron solos Mina se volteó hacia Shouto y habló en voz baja —Katsuki no quiere volver al reino "Bakugou" porque en ese lugar vive la persona de la que está enamorado.

Eijiro la miró con enojo —Mina, deja los chismes. La privacidad de Katsuki es solo suya.

Mina se quedó en silencio regañada.

Pero Shouto solo pensaba en la nueva oportunidad que se había abierto ante sus ojos. Si obtenía la cabeza de ese dragón no habría ningún demonio que se interpusiera en su camino, entonces, solo tendría que preocuparse por regresar al reino "Hana" y entregar la cabeza. Luego se casaría con la princesa y se convertiría en rey.

Necesitaba conseguir que el demonio accediera a ir con él a ese lugar y que lo ayudara a derrotar a ese dragón; pero para eso necesitaba convencerlo.

Por lo pronto se dedicó a comer. Ya lo buscaría más tarde.

* * *

Shouto se internó en el bosque. Los dragones le habían dicho que el demonio se ocultaba en ese lugar siempre que quería pensar o estar solo.

Llegó entonces hasta un claro que brillaba con la luz de la luna y llamó al demonio sin obtener respuesta. Llamó nuevamente, pero nada sucedió.

_"¿Será que no está en este lugar?"_ se preguntó Shouto. Pensó que era peligroso permanecer más tiempo solo en ese bosque, así que decidió regresar. Pero antes de hacerlo se permitió llamar una vez más.

—Oye, demonio. ¿Estás aquí?

Katsuki apareció en una explosión frente a Shouto haciéndolo retroceder.

—¿Qué quieres? —gruñó con coraje.

—Necesito que vayas conmigo a buscar a ese dragón.

—Estás loco. ¿Por qué no vas solo si tanta prisa tienes? —contestó Katsuki.

—No puedo hacerlo, necesito que tú me ayudes. Si me ayudas entonces cuando me convierta en rey te daré lo que tú quieras —intentó convencerlo Shouto.

—Tu no lo entiendes, eres solo un príncipe mimado. Yo ya soy un rey, puedo obtener lo que sea… pero eso no es suficiente para obtener lo que quiero —dijo el demonio alejándose del príncipe.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? Yo puedo dártelo —ofreció Shouto.

Katsuki volteó a verlo con una ceja levantada —¿Cualquier cosa que yo quiera me la darás sin objeción, a cambio de que te ayude a asesinar al antiguo rey dragón? —cuestionó.

—Cualquier cosa —prometió el príncipe.

Katsuki se acercó a él —Entonces conviértete en mi… —Katsuki se detuvo a media frase y bajó la vista, luego desapareció nuevamente.

—¡Oye! —llamó Shouto, pero el demonio no regresó—. ¿Qué era lo que querías? —preguntó al viento.

* * *

Shouto regresó a la cabaña sin haber obtenido una solución, así que decidió que no podía permitir que esta única oportunidad se le escapara. Buscó a Eijiro para hablar con él.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó el chico volteando a verlo. Se encontraba en la cocina cortando en partes el cuerpo de un animal y guardándolo en cajas.

—¿Cómo puedo llegar hasta el reino "Bakugou"? —preguntó Shouto con decisión.

—No puedes hacerlo —contestó Eijiro con simpleza.

Shouto creyó haber escuchado mal —¿Qué? —preguntó para asegurarse.

—Que no puedes entrar, es imposible para un humano.

—Entonces... ¿por qué me dijeron que podía ir? —preguntó confundido.

—Puedes ir —dijo Eijiro dejando el cuchillo en la mesa—, pero solo si un demonio te lleva.

—Y el único demonio aquí es ese tipo.

—Si —dijo el dragón—, si Katsuki no te lleva no puedes ir a matarlo. Tu única oportunidad es ir con él. Por esa razón nosotros lo vamos a convencer de que podemos cuidarnos solos.

—Pero él no lo hará —dijo Shouto con seguridad.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Eijiro ofendido—. Katsuki no es tan malo como tú crees. Estoy seguro que después de haber escuchado tu historia no podrá quedarse sin hacer nada.

—Él me dijo que no lo haría. Debe haber algún otro demonio al que pueda acudir. No me importa cuanto tenga que viajar, solo díganme donde puedo encontrarlo y lo buscaré —pidió Shouto.

—Yo no... lo sé. Katsuki es el único que conoce las guaridas de los demás dragones y demonios —dijo Eijiro con pena—. ¡Pero estoy seguro de que podemos convencerlo! Solo tenemos que planear muy bien la estrategia —continuó animándose y volviendo a mostrar su sonrisa.

—Déjame ayudarte a llevar eso —dijo Shouto viendo como Eijiro comenzaba a recoger las cajas.

—Puedes llevar esta. —Eijiro le ofreció la más pequeña y él, sin ningún problema, cargó todas las demás en una pila.

Ambos llevaron todo hacia otro cuarto que usaban para almacenar la comida y que se mantenía frío gracias al aliento helado de dragón que tenía Hanta.

Cuando regresaron a la pequeña sala Katsuki se encontraba sentado en el sofá junto a los dragones restantes, en cuanto Eijiro y Shouto entraron, se puso de pie.

—Lo haré. Acompañaré al intruso a asesinar a ese rey dragón —declaró.

Los chicos comenzaron a gritar con emoción.

—Tenemos que celebrar —dijo Denki—. Hay que hacer una pequeña fiesta.

Los demás chicos estuvieron de acuerdo y pronto comenzaron a buscar algo para poder usar como botana.

La celebración comenzó y pronto todos los chicos estuvieron comiendo algunas papas asadas y un poco de vino que Eijiro había conseguido de un soldado del reino "Hana", que lo había tirado en su huida, al verlo aparecer en su forma de dragón.

Un rato después, Shouto vio como el demonio salía en silencio de la casa. Por instinto decidió seguirlo. Lo encontró de pie en el patio observando la luna llena.

El príncipe se acercó a él —Gracias por aceptar acompañarme —dijo Shouto.

El demonio volteó a verlo con seriedad —No lo hago por ti —aclaró—. Lo hago solo por mí —luego se alejó con tranquilidad y se internó nuevamente en el bosque.

Esta vez Shouto no lo siguió.

* * *

Cuando Shouto volvió a entrar a la casa se encontró a Eijiro solo, recogiendo el desastre que había quedado.

—¿Estabas hablando con Katsuki? —preguntó el dragón en cuanto lo vio entrar.

—Algo así —contestó el príncipe.

—Me imagino —dijo Eijiro.

Shouto se quedó en silencio un momento ayudando a recoger el desastre —Lo siento —dijo por fin.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Eijiro sorprendido.

—Por intentar matarte.

Eijiro se rio en voz baja —No tienes que disculparte por eso. No sabías que era yo —dijo minimizando el asunto.

—Pero intenté matarte... y si no hubiera estado el demonio allí, lo hubiera hecho —dijo Shouto con honestidad.

Eijiro terminó de tirar en el bote todos los desperdicios y volteó a ver al príncipe con seriedad —Tenías un objetivo que cumplir. No sabías que yo era el dragón. Y si no te hubiera conocido antes también te hubiera asesinado. Tú me ayudaste cuando estaba herido en el bosque, me dejaste comer de tu comida y me diste un lugar donde dormir. No cualquier humano haría eso con un desconocido que te encuentras en el bosque y al cual no conoces. Pude haber sido un ladrón o un criminal, pero aun así me ayudaste. Y después también me ayudaste a buscar comida. Eso es algo que nunca voy a olvidar. Por eso, el que hayas intentado matarme sin conocer la verdad, no tiene más importancia que tus actos de amabilidad.

Shouto bajó la vista —Gracias —dijo sintiendo una sensación extraña en el pecho. Volteó a ver a Eijiro y, al ver su sonrisa, se dio cuenta que era la misma sensación que había sentido cuando su hermano lo despidió en las afueras del reino, pero nuevamente no sabía cómo expresarla.

Eijiro dejó el bote de basura en el piso y se acercó a Shouto. De pronto el príncipe se encontraba apretujado entre unos fuertes brazos. Una sensación agradable lo inundó completamente. Pronto se encontró correspondiendo al fuerte abrazo.

Eijiro lo soltó después de un momento y se le quedó observando —Desde que te conocí noté ese aire de soledad que te rodeaba, y ahora que conviví contigo pude darme cuenta que no me equivocaba. ¿Alguna vez alguien te había abrazado? —preguntó con tristeza.

—Mi hermana me abraza algunas veces —dijo lentamente. Desde que tenía memoria siempre había sido cuidado por una nana y ella no tenía permitidos esa clase de afectos. Sus hermanos no tenían permitido acercarse a él y su padre lo educaba con puño de hierro. Sin darse cuenta se había convertido en alguien parecido a su padre y dejó de buscar el afecto en las demás personas, por lo que, cuando conoció a su madre ya no deseaba abrazarla. Cuando crecieron, su hermana se acercó un poco más a él, y de vez en cuando lo abrazaba, pero él no sabía corresponderle. Era extraño que a la primera persona que abrazaba era a alguien ajeno a su familia.

—Cuando yo era un bebé —contó Eijiro—, Katsuki me cuidaba. Aunque no lo creas, él dejaba que lo abrazara cuando tenía miedo. Luego fueron llegando los demás chicos y así todos nos brindamos el afecto que necesitábamos. Aún en la actualidad seguimos abrazándonos cuando el momento lo requiere —Eijiro pasó un brazo por los hombros de Shouto—, por eso, si necesitas un abrazo no dudes en pedírnoslo a cualquiera de nosotros. Incluso cuando te vayas de viaje con Katsuki, si lo necesitas, estoy seguro que él te abrazará si se lo pides. Ya eres un dragón honorario, así que, todas las ventajas que nosotros tenemos ahora también son tuyas —luego Eijiro volvió a abrazarlo con fuerza y por fin lo soltó—. Ve a dormir —se despidió palmeando su espalda y salió de la habitación llevándose con él la basura.

Shouto se fue a su habitación pensando en lo que significaba ser un dragón honorario y sus beneficios, como ser libre de mostrar sus emociones.


	6. Capítulo 5 — El reino demoniaco

**Resumen: **El príncipe Shouto del reino "Kaji" está comprometido con la princesa Yaoyorozu del reino "Hana"; para poder desposarla, el rey le pide que le entregue la cabeza del dragón rojo que ha estado apareciendo a las afueras del reino, sin embargo, tiene que atraparlo por sí mismo. Pero el príncipe no cuenta con la existencia de un demonio que protege al enorme dragón.

Historia AU

Advertencia de OoC

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Horikoshi Kohei**.

La historia es completamente mía. No acepto que sea utilizada sin mi permiso por otras personas ni en otras páginas. Tampoco acepto adaptaciones ni plagio.

* * *

**El rey demonio**

**Capítulo 5 — El reino demoniaco**

Cuando, un día después, Shouto decidió que estaba lo suficiente recuperado como para partir, el demonio y él se prepararon para viajar al reino "Bakugou".

Shouto se despidió de Izuku, el aldeano que era tan amable con él cada vez que se encontraban. Le dijo que se iría un tiempo de la aldea a buscar algo, pero que después regresaría para visitarlos a todos. Izuku le dijo que tuviera cuidado y que ojalá obtuviera lo que buscaba.

El demonio Katsuki había encontrado el caballo de Shouto y había recuperado su equipaje intacto. Ahora Shouto estaba preparado para, una vez más, partir en un viaje en búsqueda de la cabeza de un dragón. Tenía su preciada espada nuevamente en sus manos y había recuperado la confianza perdida.

Ahora solo tenía que despedirse nuevamente antes de irse. Pero esta vez le pesaba más dejar a las personas que lo habían tratado tan bien.

Eijiro había prometido que, si regresaban con la cabeza del rey dragón, dejaría de atacar el reino "Hana" durante algunos años para que no sospecharan que el dragón que Shouto había entregado no era el verdadero.

Shouto había sentido un inmenso agradecimiento solo por ese ofrecimiento.

—No olvides llevar el colmillo siempre contigo —le recordó Eijiro abrazándolo después.

Shouto le devolvió el abrazo —No lo olvidaré —respondió.

Cuando se separaron Mina se lanzó a abrazarlo también con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿También puedo abrazarte? —preguntó Denki con duda. Shouto asintió y el pequeño dragón lo abrazó con alegría.

Hanta se unió al abrazo y Shouto fue apretado tan fuerte que sintió que el aire le faltaba.

—Si quieren matarlo déjenmelo a mí —dijo Katsuki viendo el rostro del príncipe ponerse un poco morado.

Los chicos inmediatamente lo soltaron y se lanzaron a abrazar al demonio gruñón.

Shouto observó como fingía resistirse a ser abrazado, pero al final, terminaba devolviendo el abrazo con fingida reticencia.

—Los vamos a extrañar —dijo Mina limpiándose las lágrimas—, vuelvan pronto por favor. Esperaremos con ansias su regreso.

—Tengan cuidado —dijo Hanta.

—No olviden comer bien —dijo Denki con los ojos un poco llorosos.

—Y no hablen con extraños —sonrió Eijiro.

Katsuki se cruzó de brazos y se alejó un poco de ellos.

Shouto asintió a las recomendaciones de los dragones y se acercó hasta el demonio.

Katsuki sujetó la cintura de Shouto y ambos desaparecieron entre una enorme explosión.

* * *

Cuando el brillo de la explosión se extinguió, Shouto sintió como caía desde el aire. Pero en ningún momento golpeó contra el suelo. Shouto levantó la cabeza desde la superficie suave en la que había caído y pudo observar unas largas y rubias pestañas que brillaban iluminadas por el sol, cubriendo unos brillantes ojos escarlata. Katsuki lo empujó a un lado para apartarlo y esta vez Shouto si golpeó contra el suelo.

Se puso de pie con lentitud apartando de su camino la bolsa que llevaba.

—¿En dónde estamos? —preguntó Shouto observando los bellos alrededores.

—Bienvenido al reino "Bakugou" —dijo Katsuki.

El reino era un lugar lleno de estatuas de oro. Todo era de oro; las bancas, las mesas, las sillas. Incluso había jardines con pasto extrañamente parecido al oro y con hermosas flores de muchos colores.

Shouto se acercó al pasto y con sorpresa descubrió que no se había equivocado —¿Esto es oro? —preguntó hacia un divertido Katsuki.

—Todos los humanos reaccionan igual al venir aquí —se burló—. Por supuesto que es oro, pero para nosotros no es algo de gran valor. Aunque te advierto que no intentes llevarte nada. Es oro maldito que solo puede ser usado en el reino de los demonios. Un simple ser humano terminaría muerto si se llevara algo de eso a su mundo.

—¿Han venido otros humanos aquí? —cuestionó Shouto.

—A los demonios les divierte jugar con humanos, así que de vez en cuando traen a los más avaros para ver como terminan en la miseria o para convertirlos en sus esclavos —contestó tranquilamente Katsuki.

—¿También me trajiste para eso? —preguntó Shouto dudando por primera vez de los intereses del rey demonio.

Katsuki se carcajeó —Si quisiera un esclavo traería a alguien más interesante —contestó.

Shouto frunció el ceño y se alejó del llamativo pasto, no tenía planes de ser maldecido.

—Este día descansaremos en el reino. Mañana al amanecer partiremos con rumbo al volcán en el que habita el rey dragón —informó Katsuki.

—No estoy cansado, podemos partir hoy mismo —dijo Shouto.

—Tu no imbécil, pero yo sí. Abrir un portal para llegar hasta el reino demoniaco es cansado. Necesito reponer energías antes de continuar, estúpido —gruñó el demonio.

—De acuerdo —contestó el príncipe aguantando las ganas que tenía de atacar a su acompañante. No podía darse el lujo de perder a la única persona que podía llevarlo de vuelta a su mundo.

Cuando llegaron hasta el castillo Shouto se sorprendió al ver a un hombre más alto que él aparecer frente a ellos.

—¿A qué se debe la grata sorpresa de tener invitados en mi reino? —interrogó el hombre.

—¿Quién es usted? —preguntó Shouto de vuelta, su mano se dirigió discretamente hacia su espada.

—Yo soy el tercer rey del reino "Bakugou". La pregunta aquí es, ¿quién es usted y qué busca en este lugar? —respondió el hombre.

Shouto volteó a ver confundido a Katsuki. Creía que él era quien gobernaba ese reino.

—El primer rey es mi abuelo, el segundo es mi padre; yo soy el cuarto rey. ¿Recuerdas que soy un demonio de cuarto rango? —explicó molesto Katsuki.

El príncipe no comprendía como puede haber más de un rey en un solo reino.

Un reino es un lugar que debe ser gobernado por una sola persona debido a que las ordenes podían ser confundidas si había más de un gobernante.

—Soy yo quien lo trajo —dijo Katsuki hacia el tercer rey—, así que no te metas en lo que no te importa.

El tercer rey sonrió —Me alegra tenerte de vuelta en el reino Katsuki. Tal vez más tarde podamos tener una conversación amena, claro, cuando te desocupes de lo que tienes que hacer —dijo el hombre, luego se dio la vuelta y se alejó sin darle una segunda mirada a Shouto.

El príncipe volteó a ver a Katsuki y pudo notar algo de tristeza mostrarse en sus ojos. Se sorprendió por eso. Entonces recordó lo que Mina había dicho en la aldea; la persona que el demonio Katsuki amaba estaba en ese reino. Shouto pensó si no sería ese tercer rey a quien Katsuki amaba, pero inmediatamente desechó la idea al considerarla imposible.

—Ese tipo es mi primo —habló de pronto Katsuki—. Aunque yo pertenezco a la línea principal de los Bakugou y soy el heredero del trono por derecho, mi abuelo consideró que Ryuichi era más apto para ser rey y le otorgó un puesto más alto que el mío. Dijo que consideraba que yo era inmaduro e indigno de gobernar el reino, y aunque soy un rey con título, no gobierno completamente el reino "Bakugou".

Shouto se quedó en silencio procesando la información que había obtenido. El demonio Katsuki no era el principal gobernante de ese reino, pero aún era un rey; eso era algo extraño. Ese reino tenía cuatro reyes, pero solo uno de ellos tenía más autoridad que los demás, y ese era el rey tercero, según lo que había logrado entender.

De pronto Katsuki volteó a verlo con sorpresa y frunció el ceño —De cualquier forma, eso es algo que a ti no te interesa. No sé por qué abrí la boca. Ven —gruñó caminando hacia un largo pasillo que se encontraba al lado de unas enormes escaleras.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Shouto con curiosidad.

—El cuarto edificio me pertenece completamente. Caminaremos hasta allí —informó el demonio.

Shouto asintió en silencio y siguió a Katsuki a través del largo camino.

Cuando por fin le fue entregada una habitación, el demonio se fue inmediatamente dejándolo solo.

Shouto dejó sus cosas en la cómoda, luego se quitó parte de la ropa para poder recostarse y descansar.

Una vez que estuvo a gusto entre las cobijas se puso a pensar en lo diferente que era ese mundo y en todo lo que le faltaba por descubrir.

* * *

Era de noche cuando Shouto abrió los ojos extrañado de escuchar ruidos en la habitación. Se preguntó que otra clase de seres podría haber en ese lugar que fueran capaces de entrar al edificio.

Sintió como alguien se acercaba a la cama. El cuerpo de Shouto se puso en tensión, listo para combatir. Cuando la presencia estuvo lo suficiente cerca, Shouto tomó la espada que había dejado a un lado de la cama y con velocidad congeló a lo que planeaba atacarlo.

El príncipe se levantó con prisa.

Una explosión resonó en la habitación y Katsuki apareció mirando a todos lados —¿Qué sucede? —preguntó. Entonces encontró a uno de los guardias junto a la cama, congelado hasta el cuello—. ¡¿Qué mierda estabas haciendo?! —le gruñó al guardia.

—¡Ayúdeme rey cuarto, este simple humano me ha ofendido en gravedad! —se quejó el hombre.

—Eso no es verdad —intervino Shouto.

Katsuki lo ignoró —¿Qué fue lo que te hizo? —preguntó al guardia.

—Viene aquí, como es normal, a satisfacer mis deseos con el simple humano, y él se ha atrevido a levantar un arma que no le pertenece contra mí.

Katsuki miró al guardia con curiosidad, en ese momento se dio cuenta del origen de la espada que no había notado antes, pero lo ignoró por lo pronto y regresó su atención al guardia —¿Te haces llamar un demonio cuando este simple humano te derrotó? Ya te ha demostrado que no es un juguete, no intentes acercarte a él y busca alguien más para hacer tus asquerosidades. Si te veo cerca de él nuevamente serás castigado. ¡Ahora lárgate! —amenazó, luego explotó el hielo para liberar al guardia.

—Pero rey…

—Mis órdenes son ley. ¿Acaso no entendiste? —gruñó Katsuki.

—Claro "su majestad" —dijo el guardia sarcásticamente y salió del cuarto.

Una vez que el hombre se retiró Shouto volteó a ver al demonio —¿Por qué ese tipo vino aquí? —preguntó.

Katsuki volteó a ver al príncipe y no pudo evitar notar que la única prenda que llevaba era un pantalón. Con molestia desvió la mirada —Los demonios utilizan a los humanos para satisfacer sus necesidades sexuales. Además, es normal que los presten entre ellos. Olvidando eso, ¿dónde conseguiste esa espada? —preguntó sin voltear a verlo.

—¿Hay humanos en este lugar que son utilizados como una clase de… juguete sexual? —cuestionó Shouto con el ceño fruncido sosteniendo con más fuerza su espada.

—Escucha —dijo Katsuki volteando hacia él—, eso es algo que no vas a poder evitar. Jamás podrás derrotar a los demonios. Tal vez pudiste con uno de bajo nivel, pero esta costumbre es algo de los demonios más poderosos. Deja de pensar en eso y preocúpate por tu propio destino. Si intentas salvar a los esclavos morirás antes de conseguir salvar por lo menos a uno de ellos. No te convertirás en rey de "Kaji" y tu madre se quedará sola. Concéntrate en buscar al antiguo rey dragón y asesinarlo para obtener su cabeza.

Shouto se quedó en silencio. Era cierto que jamás lograría liberar a los esclavos aunque quisiera, y en caso de que lo lograra, no había manera de volver al mundo humano sin la ayuda de un demonio. Decidió que era algo imposible de hacer y suspiró, disculpándose mentalmente con cada una de esas personas a las que iba a abandonar.

—Ahora, ¿me vas a decir dónde conseguiste esa espada? —continuó Katsuki.

—Lo único que sé es que la tengo desde pequeño. Mi padre dice que apareció a un lado de mi cuando estaba en la cuna; la guardaron hasta que cumplí la edad suficiente y luego me la dieron para que aprendiera a utilizarla. ¿Por qué la duda? ¿Qué sucede con la espada? —preguntó Shouto a la defensiva.

—No es nada importante, solo… guárdala hasta que salgamos de este reino —contestó el demonio—. Ahora descansa lo que resta de la noche. Mañana temprano nos iremos de aquí, eso si queremos apresurar el viaje.

Shouto quería seguir preguntando, pero decidió que lo mejor era esperar a tener la confianza del demonio, así que con simpleza contestó —Está bien.

El demonio volvió a desaparecer de la habitación y Shouto intentó recuperar el sueño que había perdido, siempre con la espada a un lado de él.


	7. Capítulo 6 — Rumbo al volcán

**Resumen: **El príncipe Shouto del reino "Kaji" está comprometido con la princesa Yaoyorozu del reino "Hana"; para poder desposarla, el rey le pide que le entregue la cabeza del dragón rojo que ha estado apareciendo a las afueras del reino, sin embargo, tiene que atraparlo por sí mismo. Pero el príncipe no cuenta con la existencia de un demonio que protege al enorme dragón.

Historia AU

Advertencia de OoC

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Horikoshi Kohei**.

La historia es completamente mía. No acepto que sea utilizada sin mi permiso por otras personas ni en otras páginas. Tampoco acepto adaptaciones ni plagio.

* * *

**El rey demonio**

**Capítulo 6 — ****Rumbo al volcán**

En la mañana Shouto y Katsuki salieron del castillo en dirección al bosque que bordea el reino "Bakugou", el cual se extiende hasta las montañas y continúa hasta el principio del volcán en el que el rey dragón se esconde.

Los árboles del bosque también tenían hojas de oro y el tronco de estos parecía de diamante. Algunos de los árboles estaban cargados de jugosos frutos.

—Oye —llamó al demonio que caminaba frente a él—, ¿si como algunas de estas frutas también seré maldecido?

El demonio levantó la mano y arrancó un mango, después de quitarle la cascara lo acercó a su boca y lo mordió. Un sonido de deleite escapó de su boca y volteó a ver a Shouto —Está muy jugoso y dulce —dijo mientras lamía el jugo que escurría de un lado de su boca, luego estiró la mano hacia Shouto ofreciéndole la fruta—. ¿Quieres probarlo?

Shouto se relamió la boca inconscientemente —¿Seguro que no voy a quedar maldecido? —preguntó tentado a probar de una vez esa deliciosa fruta.

—No lo harás. Vamos, cómela de una vez —apuró Katsuki lanzando la fruta hacia el príncipe.

Shouto la atrapó y observó la marca de la mordida que el demonio había dejado. Extrañamente sentía el deseo de morder sobre ella y probar qué había causado ese sonido de deleite que el rey demonio había dejado escapar, pero la simple acción se le antojaba demasiado... Volteó a ver al chico que caminaba frente a él sin prestarle atención. No sabía porque, el ver la simple acción de morder en el demonio, había provocado que se acelerara su pulso.

Acercó la fruta a su boca y la mordió. Cerró los ojos para evitar que el gemido de satisfacción escapara de su boca.

—¡Date prisa o te dejaré atrás! —apuró Katsuki.

Shouto apuró el paso para alcanzarlo.

* * *

Habían caminado durante un largo rato hasta que Katsuki decidió que era momento de descansar.

Bajaron sus cosas y Shouto comenzó a desempacar la comida que llevaban preparada para comer.

Cuando ambos estuvieron con el estómago lleno Shouto volteó a ver a Katsuki —¿Cómo es que apareciste tan rápido en la habitación cuando fui atacado? —preguntó con curiosidad.

Katsuki lo volteó a ver extrañado —¿Ya olvidaste el funcionamiento del colmillo?

—Oh —dijo Shouto recordando.

—Recuerda que solo te salvé porque Eijiro me lo pidió. Más bien me amenazó. Me dijo que si permitía que algo te pasara no me iba a dejar seguir protegiendo a su familia. Obviamente no quiero que eso pase, así que te protegeré —dijo el demonio.

Shouto frunció el ceño —No necesito que me protejas, puedo protegerme a mí mismo. Para eso tengo a "Hi to kōri" conmigo —contestó. Extrañamente se sentía molesto, pero no sabía por qué. Un sentimiento extraño había aparecido desde que había probado la misma fruta que el demonio.

—Sí, claro —dijo el demonio.

Después de un rato más de descansar Katsuki decidió que ya era tiempo de continuar su camino antes de que anocheciera.

Caminaron por un tiempo más hasta que Katsuki atravesó una mano frente a él, inmediatamente le hizo una señal de silencio y ambos se quedaron quietos.

Shouto comenzó a escuchar fuertes pisadas entre los árboles y algunos gruñidos. Al parecer eran varios animales y de un enorme tamaño.

Un enorme lobo apareció de entre los árboles. Katsuki se puso frente a Shouto para protegerlo.

Otro lobo salió tras ellos.

Shouto sacó su espada y se preparó para luchar. El lobo era enorme. Shouto calculó que medía más de dos metros y medio.

Un tercer lobo apareció a un lado de ellos. No podían permitirse morir en ese lugar, tenían que asesinar al rey dragón.

De pronto el demonio lanzó un grito de guerra y lanzó una explosión hacia el lobo que tenía frente a él, inmediatamente se deshizo de los otros dos.

Los lobos huyeron asustados por las explosiones de Katsuki, tan rápido que Shouto ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de utilizar su espada.

—Son unos cobardes, solo atacan cuando saben que pueden ganar. Cazan a los demonios débiles que se atreven a entrar al bosque —contó el demonio—. Sigamos, tenemos que acercarnos hasta el puente antes de que anochezca nuevamente.

Shouto asintió y lo siguió sin objeción. Un poder como el del demonio sería de mucha ayuda en el reino. Su padre sería el hombre más feliz de los reinos al tener ese enorme poder militar para enfrentarse a sus enemigos, además, podría ofrecer protección a los reinos más débiles y así incluirlos en sus dominios. Pero todo eso era imposible, porque el demonio solo prestaba su poder a los dragones que estaban a su cargo y a él, por petición de Eijiro.

Recordó de pronto lo que el demonio había estado a punto de decirle cuando le pidió que lo acompañara al reino demoniaco.

—Oye, demonio —llamó para captar la atención.

—¡Es Katsuki! ¡Katsuki! —se quejó el otro chico—. Es como si yo te dijera humano. Eres idiota.

—Oye, Katsuki —llamó esta vez.

El demonio volteó a verlo con odio.

Shouto continuó —Aquella vez en que te pedí que vinieras conmigo me dijiste que solo lo harías si me convertía en tu algo. ¿Qué era? —preguntó.

Katsuki se puso completamente rojo y regresó la vista al frente.

—No es nada importante —dijo.

—Pero, para ti parecía algo importante —insistió Shouto—. Si es algo que yo pueda darte solo tienes que pedirlo.

—¡Ya te dije que no es nada! ¡Descansemos aquí! ¡Iré a buscar leña! —grito Katsuki antes de alejarse con prisa.

Shouto bajó su mochila y comenzó a sacar las cosas necesarias para poder acampar en ese lugar. No le quedaba de otra que esperar a que el demonio regresara después de su apresurada huida.

Pero él recordaba lo que Katsuki le dijo, y no podía dejar de pensar en la expresión que le mostró en ese momento.

* * *

Habían continuado su viaje después de amanecer y por fin habían llegado al puente que les permitiría cruzar hasta la zona más peligrosa del bosque para llegar hasta el volcán en el que se encontraba el rey dragón.

El puente estaba demasiado viejo y las tablas desgastadas, parecía que cualquier brisa de aire se lo llevaría con él.

—Dame tu equipaje, yo lo llevaré. De esa manera tendrás más ligereza para sostenerte de las cuerdas —dijo Katsuki estirando la mano para recibirlo.

El príncipe se lo entregó y se acercó al puente. Un vértigo enorme lo golpeó cuando pudo observar la enorme caída a la que se enfrentaría si no pisaba bien o no se sujetaba con fuerza de las cuerdas. Se hizo hacia atrás sin darse cuenta.

—Yo iré enfrente —informó el demonio—, comprobaré el camino antes de que pases, así evito que mueras estúpidamente.

Shouto no puso objeción y comenzó a avanzar tras Katsuki.

Los peldaños de madera tronaban cada que daban un paso. La vista era hermosa, pero el peligro eliminaba toda calma que este pudiera traer.

—Oye —llamó Shouto sintiendo una iluminación al ir aferrado a las orillas del puente—, ¿por qué no se te ocurrió cruzarnos con una de tus explosiones? Sería menos peligroso.

—¿Acaso quieres que cientos de monstruos aparezcan por aquí a intentar comernos? Una de mis explosiones llamaría la atención. A partir de este punto solo utilizare mi poder si es de vida o muerte.

Shouto suspiró y continuó caminando con cuidado. Ya habían recorrido la mitad del camino y pronto estaría a salvo nuevamente en suelo firme.

Una fuerte brisa sopló de pronto. Shouto se sostuvo con fuerza de la cuerda, entonces dio un paso más para acercarse a Katsuki, pero de pronto sintió que la tabla dejó de sostenerlo y su cuerpo se precipitó hacia el vacío. Intentó sostenerse de la otra tabla, pero no lo logró. Lo último en lo que pensó fue que no volvería a ver a sus seres queridos; su madre, sus hermanos, y extrañamente, los dragones y el demonio gruñón.

Cuando sintió que caía sin remedio, una fuerte mano sujetó su brazo.

—¡Oye! —gritó Katsuki recostado en el puente.

Con su fuerza lo levantó fácilmente y lo sentó frente a él.

Shouto respiró aliviado y volteó a ver al demonio frente a él, sus ojos se veían desorbitados y respiraba fuertemente.

—¡ERES IMBÉCIL! ¡TE DIJE QUE TUVIERAS CUIDADO! —le gritó el demonio.

—Lo siento. La tabla se rompió —se disculpó viendo la agitación del otro chico, además, su rostro estaba muy pálido.

Katsuki gruñó y se puso de pie con cuidado, luego sujetó a Shouto del brazo y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie.

—Si pudiera cargarte sería más fácil, pero entonces las maderas se romperían con más facilidad —dijo Katsuki—. Caminarás frente a mí de esa manera, si caes, podré sostenerte.

Shouto asintió y se sujetó de Katsuki para cruzar hacia el frente, luego con cuidado comenzó a avanzar. Extrañamente ahora se sentía más seguro. Si volvía a caer, el demonio lo sostendría.

De esa manera, ambos siguieron avanzando.

* * *

En la noche ya estaban a salvo y con el campamento puesto. Tenían comida y una fogata que les iluminaba un poco.

El demonio había colocado unos inciensos alrededor del área los cuales evitaban que los monstruos se acercaran, lo único que tenían que hacer era no hacer ruidos fuertes que los atrajeran.

La noche estaba fría. Shouto solo llevaba una camisa y un saco que no lo cubrían lo suficiente. En la zona del bosque que habían dejado atrás no hacía ese frio que calaba hasta los huesos. Shouto se abrazó más fuerte para intentar darle algo de calor a su cuerpo. De pronto sintió que algo muy caliente lo cubría y al levantar la vista se dio cuenta que era la capa de Katsuki.

—¿No tienes frío? —preguntó al darse cuenta que el demonio estaba casi desnudo del torso.

—Claro que no, yo no soy tan débil como los humanos —contestó Katsuki con simpleza y continuó comiendo su pescado frito.

Shouto observó a Katsuki con detenimiento y se dio cuenta que no era tan malo como se imaginaba. Lo había salvado ya muchas veces, y aunque se excusaba diciendo que solo lo hacía por Eijiro, él sabía que, promesa o no, el demonio no lo dejaría morir.

Al cubrirse con la capa pudo sentir el olor del demonio impregnado en la prenda, se dio cuenta que no podía dejar de olerlo, era muy agradable para él ese aroma dulce que lo distinguía.

Su pecho se sintió cálido, y lo hizo recordar lo que había sentido cuando lo vio comer esa fruta.

Volteó a verlo disimuladamente. El demonio levantó de pronto la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron, los ojos de Katsuki se desviaron rápidamente. Shouto pudo notar como su rostro estaba un poco sonrojado.

Dejó que una pequeña sonrisa se mostrara en su rostro y tomó uno de los peces que habían dorado.

Esa noche, Shouto durmió sintiéndose protegido, como si unos brazos cálidos lo estuvieran rodeando.

* * *

Ya estaban cerca del volcán. Después de tanto caminar por fin estaban a punto de completar su misión.

Shouto suspiró y volteó a ver al demonio que caminaba frente a él. Durante estos días que habían pasado juntos había llegado a acostumbrarse al mal humor del chico y a su compañía; ahora que el final estaba cerca se sentía renuente a terminar la misión porque sabía que ya no lo volvería a ver ni a los dragones. Se convertiría en rey y tendría que olvidarse de ellos para poder gobernar su reino.

Se preguntaba si el demonio se acordaría de él. ¿Cuántos años tenía el demonio? Eijiro le había dicho que cuidó de todos los dragones cuando eran unos bebés. Pero todos tenían su edad.

Volteó a verlo nuevamente. No se veía mayor que él, se veía joven.

—Ya casi llegamos. Solo tenemos que escalar un poco para llegar hasta el volcán. Te advierto que las temperaturas son altas, así que ya no pasarás frío, príncipe débil —se burló el demonio.

—No es mi culpa. No estoy acostumbrado a escalar volcanes —se defendió.

—Claro, lo dice el príncipe que creció en cuna de oro.

—No crecí en cuna de... No importa. ¿Acaso no eres también un rey? Casi todo en este lugar es de oro. Creo que quien creció en cuna de oro es otro —contrarrestó Shouto.

Bakugou volteó a verlo molesto, pero no pudo evitar que una risa se escapara de sus labios —Cierra la boca —gruñó regresando a su faceta normal.

Comenzaron a subir con cuidado, pero el suelo estaba demasiado caliente por la lava activa que estaba bajo toda esa tierra. Las manos y pies de Shouto se estaban quemando, el sudor escurría por todo su rostro y empapaba su ropa.

Katsuki volteó a verlo preocupado al escucharlo resoplar.

—Creo que será mejor que te lleve —decidió.

—No, yo puedo subir —dijo Shouto desabrochando unos botones de su camisa.

—Dije que te voy a llevar —gruñó el demonio. Se acercó hasta el príncipe y lo tiró de un brazo para que quedara sobre su espalda.

—No hagas esto, tú también debes estar muy cansado —se quejó Shouto sosteniéndose de los hombros de Katsuki para no caerse.

—¿Se te olvida que yo no soy un humano? Puedo aguantar estas temperaturas y cargar a más de uno de ustedes. No me creas tan débil. Y sujétate mejor —cuando Shouto abrazó su torso con las piernas comenzó a subir con decisión, sosteniéndose de algunas rocas que sobresalían de la tierra —En el reino soy uno de los demonios más fuertes. No, no solo de mi reino. Soy uno de los demonios más fuertes de todo el mundo demoniaco —comenzó a contar —. Tuviste suerte de encontrarme. Sé que con mi poder y tu espada podremos derrotar a ese dragón. Una vez que lleguemos a la cima y ataquemos al dragón no será necesario pasar desapercibidos, podrás usar tu espada para crear hielo y refrescarte un poco, así lucharás mejor.

Shouto sonrió. Sabía que Katsuki se estaba preocupando por él, y podía apostar que esa ayuda y cuidados que le estaba brindando ya no eran por la promesa hecha a Eijiro. Sentía que su enemistad inicial se había convertido en agradables insultos en broma. Incluso ahora reconocía el motivo de cada conducta que el demonio tenía. Esa conversación, por ejemplo, había sido para hacerlo olvidar el calor que sentía y darle ánimos para aguantar hasta el final. Estaba muy agradecido con Katsuki.

Cuando Shouto fijó su vista nuevamente en el camino, se dio cuenta que ya habían llegado a la cima.


	8. Capítulo 7 — El rey dragón

**Resumen: **El príncipe Shouto del reino "Kaji" está comprometido con la princesa Yaoyorozu del reino "Hana"; para poder desposarla, el rey le pide que le entregue la cabeza del dragón rojo que ha estado apareciendo a las afueras del reino, sin embargo, tiene que atraparlo por sí mismo. Pero el príncipe no cuenta con la existencia de un demonio que protege al enorme dragón.

Historia AU

Advertencia de OoC

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Horikoshi Kohei**.

La historia es completamente mía. No acepto que sea utilizada sin mi permiso por otras personas ni en otras páginas. Tampoco acepto adaptaciones ni plagio.

* * *

**El rey demonio**

**Capítulo 7 ****— El rey dragón**

Cuando llegaron a la cima Katsuki bajó a Shouto y este, en silencio, sacó un envase con agua que llevaba colgado en el cinturón y bebió un poco, luego se lo pasó al demonio, el cual miró indeciso el envase antes de llevárselo a la boca y darle un buen trago. Habían dejado el equipaje abajo para que no estorbara.

Cuando Shouto hubo recuperado el aliento asintió hacia el demonio y sacó su espada con cuidado. Ambos se acercaron a la orilla del volcán desde donde pudieron observar a un hombre con apariencia desgarbada. Su largo cabello negro se veía sucio y despeinado.

Shouto iba a salir para atacarlo, pero Katsuki se lo impidió sujetándolo del brazo.

El dragón estaba hablando con alguien, buscaron con la mirada hasta que vieron algo moverse frente al dragón. Era otro hombre, al cual no podían ver debido a que se ocultaba entre las sombras.

—...ellos te han mantenido en este lugar por siglos. No mereces este trato. Eres un rey dragón, uno de los más poderosos. Los demonios deberían reverenciarte —decía el sujeto oculto.

—¡Sé perfectamente cuál es mi condición! ¡Claro que no puedo permitir que me traten de esa manera! ¡Comerme a ese guardián demonio que me fue asignado era mi derecho! ¡No necesitaba que nadie me protegiera! —rugió el dragón en su forma de hombre, con una voz demasiado profunda.

El otro hombre en cambio tenía una voz suave, seductora y relajante —Claro que no necesitas que nadie te proteja. Por esa razón estoy ofreciéndote este trato. Cuando te deshagas de todos podrás tener el lugar que mereces, yo personalmente me encargaré de ello —siguió diciendo el otro hombre.

—¡Mataré a todos los reyes demonio! ¡Los destrozaré entre mis garras y después desgarraré sus cuerpos con mis colmillos! Incineraré lo que quede de ellos. ¡No debe quedar nada, ni una astilla de sus huesos! —rugió nuevamente el dragón con decisión.

Katsuki sintió un vuelco en el estómago al escuchar eso.

—Por supuesto, ellos pagarán por los cien años de exilio que te hicieron vivir. Esta será tu venganza y la saborearás tan dulcemente, quedarás tan satisfecho que no necesitarás comer en años, porque el simple recuerdo de haber cumplido tu venganza te llenará por completo —animó el hombre con voz alegre.

—Estos cien años solo me han servido para aumentar mi poder y mi ira. Devastaré esos malditos reinos —dijo el dragón con voz oscura.

El hombre dio un paso hacia la luz, pero antes de salir de las sombras se detuvo —Hay alguien más en este lugar —informó con voz tensa y de pronto desapareció.

El hombre en medio del volcán se convirtió de pronto en un enorme dragón negro que salió de la cima. Era más enorme que Eijiro, casi el doble que él. Soltó un enorme rugido y comenzó a buscarlos con la mirada.

Era imposible que se escondieran de él.

Shouto sujetó su espada con fuerza y lanzó el primer ataque, cubriendo toda la zona con hielo.

El dragón lanzó una llamarada que destrozó el frío muro.

Katsuki se lanzó contra el dragón y lo atacó con una fuerte explosión, pero antes de que lograra golpearlo el dragón se giró lo golpeó con la cola lanzándolo contra la roca volcánica.

El dragón se volteó entonces hacia Shouto, abrió sus enormes fauces y se lanzó hacia el lugar en donde estaba de pie. El príncipe alcanzó a saltar antes de que fuera comido con todo y la piedra en la que se encontraba. Con su espada congeló los pies del dragón, pero este se liberó con un golpe de su cola en el hielo.

Katsuki saltó de nuevo hacia el dragón; la enorme cola intentó tirarlo de nuevo, pero esta vez la esquivó con agilidad y logró llegar hasta el rostro del dragón.

—¡Este será tu fin! —declaró y lazó su explosión más potente.

Una enorme llamarada salió de las fauces del dragón, el fuego chocó contra la explosión y la devolvió hacia el demonio.

—¡Katsuki! —gritó el príncipe con preocupación. Creó un muro de hielo para impedir que el demonio quedara carbonizado, pero no pudo impedir que las manos de Katsuki fueran quemadas por el fuego.

El dragón soltó un enorme rugido mientras Katsuki caía inconsciente.

Shouto estaba solo contra el dragón, y sus ataques no estaban siendo efectivos. No sabía que iba a hacer ahora.

El dragón abrió la enorme boca nuevamente.

Shouto se dio cuenta que estaba dispuesto a comerse al demonio inconsciente. Una enorme desesperación se apoderó de él. No podía permitirlo. No podía dejar que se lo comiera. Sujetó con decisión su espada y concentró su mente hacia el elemento fuego.

La boca de dragón estaba inhalando frente a Katsuki cuando Shouto sintió el poder en la espada y lanzó su más fuerte ataque, quemando con ello la cola del dragón y dejándola en llamas.

El dragón comenzó a rugir y a intentar apagar su cola, agitándola hacia todos lados y golpeando las rocas que estaban a su alrededor.

Shouto corrió hacia Katsuki y lo sujetó entre sus brazos, con la fuerza que le quedaba creó un puente de hielo hacia el final del volcán y se dejó caer, abrazando fuertemente al demonio para que no se separara de su lado. Se resbaló en el hielo hasta la entrada del bosque, una vez en el suelo cargó al demonio a su espalda, tomó su equipaje y se internó en el bosque, caminando lo más rápido que podía para alejarse de la zona en que el dragón podía encontrarlos.

Necesitaba poner a salvo a Katsuki, necesitaba protegerlo hasta que sanara para poder volver al castillo juntos.

Caminó durante demasiado tiempo. Sentía sus pies adoloridos, le faltaba la fuerza y los ojos le pesaban. Tenía tanto sueño que solo quería tirarse en el piso y descansar. Su mente estaba dejando de funcionar y ya no podía pensar en nada que no fuera dormir, solo dormir. Pero sabía que el cuerpo calido que cargaba a su espalda era demasiado importante como para abandonarlo por su simple debilidad de humano; necesitaba ponerlo a salvo antes de dejarse ir.

Sus ojos parpadearon incrédulos cuando encontraron una pequeña cueva escondida entre los árboles. Cuando llegó hacia ella pudo ver que se había creado en forma de caverna hacia abajo. Entró en ella pensando en la suerte que tenía.

Recostó a Katsuki con cuidado en el suelo y luego dejó su equipaje. Salió rápidamente a buscar un poco de leña y luego encendió una fogata.

A pesar del calor que había pasado en la cima de la montaña, en ese bosque hacía demasiado frio durante la noche y no quería morir congelado.

Cuando el lugar estuvo alumbrado buscó entre su equipaje y sacó las medicinas que había llevado.

Las manos de Katsuki habían sido quemadas por la explosión y el fuego del dragón, no sabía si iba a poder curarlas, pero quería intentarlo.

Enjuagó con agua cada una de las manos y luego las untó con un ungüento que Mina le había dado, después vendó las manos con cuidado y las dejó a los lados del demonio.

Shouto se sentó en silencio observando a Katsuki respirar con dificultad. Al parecer el golpe de la caída había sido tan fuerte que lo había dejado noqueado, llevaba mucho tiempo desmayado y eso preocupada a Shouto porque era algo que él no podía curar. No estaba preparado para tratar golpes en la cabeza, solo sabía curar heridas leves y golpes superficiales.

No quería que le pasara nada a Katsuki, deseaba que pronto abriera los ojos y lo mirara con su sonrisa burlona, quería que se burlara de él por su desconocimiento del mundo demoniaco y que lo apoyara a su manera como lo hacía cuando notaba a Shouto débil.

—Por favor madre —susurró mirando fijamente a Katsuki—, desde el lugar en el que estás, ora por él para que se recupere. Ora por mí para saber cómo ayudarlo.

El ceño del demonio se frunció y soltó un quejido. Shouto notó que las mejillas del chico estaban sonrojadas. Colocó una mano en su frente y se dio cuenta con sorpresa que estaba hirviendo en fiebre. La preocupación llenó su rostro nuevamente. Intentó ponerse de pie para buscar agua fresca, pero sus piernas le fallaron y calló al suelo golpeándose con fuerza el brazo al intentar sostenerse. Ignoró el dolor y forzó a sus pies a levantarse una vez más.

Cuando se sentó nuevamente frente al demonio traía consigo un trapo mojado el cual usó para refrescar el rostro y el cuerpo del chico.

—Madre, Padre… no me dejen —susurró de pronto Katsuki, su cabeza se agitó de un lado al otro y una lágrima escurrió de entre sus ojos cerrados.

Shouto la limpió con delicadeza y acarició el rubio cabello.

Las pesadillas siguieron molestando al demonio y Shouto solo podía intentar tranquilizarlo. Estaba demasiado preocupado por él. Notó como el cuerpo del chico comenzaba a temblar levemente.

Con un suspiro de frustración se recostó junto a él y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo abrazándolo con fuerza.

—Por favor —rogó—, por favor, recupérate. Recupérate Katsuki.

Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse debido al cansancio acumulado durante todo el día y Shouto ya no pudo hacer nada para impedirlo. Se quedó dormido abrazando protectoramente a la única persona que, en estos momentos, deseaba mantener a su lado.

* * *

Katsuki recobró su consciencia e inmediatamente sintió como algo cálido se presionaba contra su cuerpo, entonces fue consciente de una leve respiración que soplaba contra su cabello. Levantó la vista levemente y se encontró con el rostro de Shouto demasiado cerca, tanto que su siguiente respiración golpeó cálida contra su frente. Su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente y sintió sus mejillas calentarse en un probable sonrojo. Un extraño sentimiento aparecía siempre que se trataba de Shouto, siempre que pensaba en él, pero no podía distinguir desde cuando había comenzado a sentirlo.

Le gustaba esa calidez. Nunca se había sentido de esa manera antes. Un brazo del príncipe rodeaba su cintura y el otro se encontraba bajo su cabeza a modo de almohada. No quería romper ese momento, deseaba quedarse de esa manera más tiempo.

Con un suspiro se acercó más al cuerpo frente a él y acomodó su rostro contra el pecho del príncipe, entonces, pudo oler la esencia que este despedía; descubrió que ese aroma lo relajaba completamente y lo hacía sentirse protegido como nunca antes nadie lo había hecho sentir. Pronto se quedó nuevamente dormido.

* * *

Shouto despertó con el cuerpo completamente adolorido. Todos sus músculos estaban tensos y presentía que había moretones en cada zona que se había golpeado y ahora dolía. La espalda lo estaba matando. Pero ignoró todos sus malestares y verificó al chico que aún estaba entre sus brazos. Aún dormía, así que Shouto se alejó de él lo más sigilosamente posible para no despertarlo.

Cuando estuvo sentado a su lado colocó una mano en su frente y comprobó que la fiebre se había ido, suspiró con alivio y se alejó un poco después de tomar la maleta entre sus manos para buscar algo que pudieran desayunar.

Un rato después Katsuki despertó y Shouto volteó a verlo desde su lugar junto a la hoguera.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Tus manos duelen? —preguntó con preocupación.

Katsuki acercó sus manos a su rostro y las observó con curiosidad.

—No me duelen. En realidad, no siento ningún dolor —dijo con sorpresa. Comenzó a quitarse las vendas de las manos y notó que no había rastro de las quemaduras que antes tenía—. Es extraño, normalmente tardo dos días en recuperarme, no unas horas.

—Eso está bien. Es bueno que te hayas curado —dijo Shouto mostrándole una sonrisa cuando Katsuki volteó a verlo —El desayuno está listo, ven a comer.

El demonio abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando vio la apariencia del príncipe. Tenía los ojos rojos, tenía curitas en la cara, se podían ver algunas vendas también asomarse bajo su ropa, la cual estaba sucia y desgarrada de algunas partes.

—¿Tú estás bien? —preguntó Katsuki con preocupación.

—Si, estoy bien —contestó Shouto sin dudar.

Katsuki se acercó a la hoguera y se sentó para comer con el príncipe. A pesar de lo que había contestado Shouto, él seguía preocupado.

—Ahora que ya estás bien tenemos que pensar que haremos —inició Shouto.

—¿Qué haremos?

—Si. Nos dimos cuenta que no podemos derrotar al dragón, si regresamos hacia él es seguro que moriremos. Entonces solo podemos huir.

Katsuki miró hacia la pared pensando en la situación —El rey dragón estaba hablando con alguien. Dijo que planeaba asesinar a todos los reyes demonio. Nosotros no podemos derrotarlo, así que lo mejor es que volvamos al reino y le informemos al alto mando para que puedan prepararse para el ataque; ellos seguramente si podrán destruir al dragón —decidió.

Shouto asintió —Volvamos.

—Tenemos que avisarle a mi abuelo —dijo Katsuki.

Shouto asintió una vez más y comenzó a comer. Katsuki hizo lo mismo y durante un rato estuvieron comiendo en silencio, hasta que Shouto preguntó:

—¿Tu abuelo es rey aún? Creí que tu primo era el actual rey de "Bakugou".

Katsuki apretó los labios levemente y luego contestó —En el mundo demoniaco los reyes nunca dejan de serlo, simplemente pasan las obligaciones a un nuevo rey que se encargará de los asuntos del reino, pero ellos siguen siendo reyes y teniendo el mismo poder de mandato que los siguientes reyes. Mi abuelo fue rey durante muchos años.

—El siguiente en gobernar fue tu padre ¿no es así? —dijo Shouto.

Katsuki negó —Mi abuelo nunca consideró a mi padre digno de gobernar, por lo que nunca le cedió el trono, mi padre solo tiene el título de rey segundo igual que yo tengo el título de rey cuarto. Cuando era joven mi padre conoció a mi madre y se casó con ella. En este mundo cada demonio tiene una pareja elegida desde su nacimiento, y mi padre también tenía una pareja elegida, pero cuando conoció a mi madre renegó de sus obligaciones y se casó con ella. Mi madre no era un demonio de la realeza, ella era una simple habitante de este reino, así que mi abuelo no la aceptaba, pero ella tenía un fuerte carácter y siempre se oponía a mi abuelo —una sonrisa se mostró en el rostro del demonio, lo cual hizo que Shouto sintiera ganas de sonreír con él—. Mi madre me tuvo después de unos años, pero cuando cumplí trece años mi abuelo… me alejó de mis padres y los exilió del reino. Los guardias no los dejan volver y yo no pude volver a encontrarlos. No sé en donde se metieron. Quiero encontrarlos, pero nadie me da una respuesta de donde puedo buscar —Katsuki se quedó en silencio mirando a la nada.

—Estoy seguro de que tus padres también quieren verte. No deberías rendirte, sé que algún día vas a encontrarlos —dijo Shouto en su casual tono monótono, pero intentaba animar a Katsuki, y al parecer el demonio lo comprendió ya que le sonrió en respuesta.

—Llevo ciento noventa y siete años buscándolos. Aún me quedan muchos años por delante. Tienes razón, voy a encontrarlos y entonces nadie podrá alejarme de ellos.

Shouto se le quedó viendo fijamente a Katsuki. Cuando el demonio volteó a verlo con curiosidad el príncipe se decidió a hablar:

—¿Tú también tienes una pareja elegida por tu abuelo?

Katsuki abrió los ojos con sorpresa por la inesperada pregunta, pero luego posó su mirada en el fuego —Si, también hay una pareja elegida para mí. O más bien, yo era el elegido para él. Mi abuelo me eligió para casarme con mi primo. Decía que ya que no servía para gobernar el reino lo mínimo que podría hacer es apoyar a Ryuichi en su reinado. Yo estaba de acuerdo con eso. No me molestaba apoyar a Ryuichi, porque yo… estaba enamorado de él.

Shouto volteó a ver a Katsuki con seriedad, analizando cada gesto en su rostro.

—Ryuichi me dijo que me quería —continuó el demonio—. Me di cuenta que era solo una mentira cuando unos años después se consiguió a otro demonio y se casó con él. El chico era un príncipe de otro reino, un príncipe muy sumiso y que permitía que Ryuichi le ordenara lo que quisiera. Mi abuelo me dijo que yo no servía ni siquiera como esposo de un rey —Katsuki volteó a ver a Shouto y se sonrojó un poco—.¡Pero ya no estoy enamorado de Ryuichi! —aclaró rápidamente—. Ahora me siento afortunado de que haya elegido a alguien más para que sea su esposo. Yo no hubiera podido ser su sumiso, no estoy acostumbrado a permitir que me den órdenes, hago lo que quiero e impongo mis propias reglas. Jamás podría permitir que fuera Ryuichi quien decidiera todo por sí solo, mientras yo permanecía a su lado observando en silencio como si fuera una simple estatua que admirar. Y lo más importante, si me hubiera casado con Ryuichi jamás hubiera tenido la oportunidad de convertirme en un guardián de dragones y no hubiera conocido a los chicos. Ahora tengo la oportunidad de encontrar a alguien que me ame tanto como mi padre y mi madre se aman.

—¿No importa si es un humano? —preguntó Shouto mirándolo con seriedad.

Katsuki volteó a verlo con impresión y sus mejillas se colorearon en rosado.

—Yo —dijo con nerviosismo—... creo que no importa.

Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente. Entonces Shouto se acercó a Katsuki y colocó la mano sobre una de sus mejillas —Me gustas —dijo —, no me importa que seas un demonio y yo un simple humano. Me gustas.

—¿De qué estás hablando imbécil? —dijo Katsuki sin apartarse del toque de Shouto.

—Voy a hacer que te enamores de mi —declaró Shouto y luego se puso de pie para recoger las cosas y poder partir de vuelta hacia el reino "Bakugou".

Katsuki pasó saliva y esperó a que Shouto recogiera sus cosas para poder volver.


	9. Capítulo 8 — Fuertes latidos

**Resumen: **El príncipe Shouto del reino "Kaji" está comprometido con la princesa Yaoyorozu del reino "Hana"; para poder desposarla, el rey le pide que le entregue la cabeza del dragón rojo que ha estado apareciendo a las afueras del reino, sin embargo, tiene que atraparlo por sí mismo. Pero el príncipe no cuenta con la existencia de un demonio que protege al enorme dragón.

Historia AU

Advertencia de OoC

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Horikoshi Kohei**.

La historia es completamente mía. No acepto que sea utilizada sin mi permiso por otras personas ni en otras páginas. Tampoco acepto adaptaciones ni plagio.

* * *

**El rey demonio**

**Capítulo 8 ****— Fuertes latidos**

Mientras caminaban de regreso Katsuki pensaba en lo que Shouto le había dicho, no podía sacarse de la cabeza la declaración.

—Aléjate de la orilla Katsuki.

Shouto había dicho que iba a enamorarlo. Eso lo tenía muy nervioso. Sabía que sentía algo por el príncipe y el saber que también estaba interesado le provocaba una enorme felicidad que se negaba a admitir y unos enormes nervios que no lo dejaban concentrarse en el camino.

Iba tan desconcentrado que de pronto su pie pisó una piedra suelta. Sus ojos solo vieron el fondo del barranco por el que cruzaban antes de sentir un brazo rodear su cintura y caer hacia atrás.

—Te dije que te alejaras de la orilla —dijo Shouto.

—No necesitaba que me salvaras —se quejó Katsuki sentado entre las piernas del príncipe. Intentó ponerse de pie.

Shouto lo abrazó para evitar que se aleje —Tal vez sea más débil que tú, pero aun así puedo protegerte —dijo, luego besó el cabello de Katsuki y se puso de pie para seguir su camino.

—Imbécil mitad-mitad —gruñó el demonio con el rostro completamente rojo e inmediatamente lo siguió.

* * *

Después de caminar por varios días llegaron por fin al reino "Bakugou".

Al entrar en el castillo se encontraron de frente con el rey tercero.

—Katsuki, bienvenido. ¿A dónde fuiste? Creí que ibas a quedarte unos días para visitarnos —dijo el rey acercándose a ellos.

—No vine de visita. Al contrario que tú, yo si tengo cosas que hacer —contestó Katsuki.

El rey se rio levemente —¿Por qué no vas a descansar de tu viaje? No te preocupes por tu invitado, nosotros nos haremos cargo de él. Lo haremos sentirse como en su casa —dijo después, mostrándole una sonrisa amable a su primo.

Katsuki frunció el ceño y levantó la barbilla con molestia —No te atrevas a tocar a Shouto si no quieres que te despedace. Recuerda que, aunque sea un rango inferior a ti, soy más fuerte. No quieres meterte conmigo —amenazó, luego volteó hacia el príncipe—. Vamos —le dijo.

Shouto se sintió tan conmovido que inmediatamente lo siguió.

El rey tomó el brazo de Shouto e impidió que avanzara —No me digas Katsuki, que estás enamorado de este simple humano —se burló.

Shouto colocó la espada en el cuello del rey y lo miró con seriedad —No soy un simple humano indefenso. Puedo cortarte el cuello si quiero —afirmó Shouto.

El rey tercero se carcajeó.

—Shouto, déjalo. No vale la pena que malgastes tus energías en este tipo —dijo Katsuki acercándose a donde los otros dos estaban y alejando la mano del rey del brazo del príncipe. El rey retrocedió—. Vamos.

—Esa espada, ¿acaso no es la que robaron del reino? ¿Cómo es que un simple humano la tiene? —preguntó el rey.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia —gruñó Katsuki.

—¿Sabes que si los altos mandos se enteran que este humano robó la espada lo ejecutarán? Y no podrás hacer nada para detenerlos.

Katsuki le lanzó una mirada asesina y siguió caminando con Shouto tras él. Cuando estuvieron en el solitario pasillo que los llevaba hasta su edificio el demonio habló nuevamente —Esta noche dormirás en mi habitación. Es más seguro de esa manera.

—¿Más seguro? ¿Crees que vuelvan a entrar a mi habitación a intentar hacerme algo? —preguntó Shouto.

—No creo que entren a intentar violarte. Entrarán a matarte.

Shouto frunció el ceño —¿Por qué querrían matarme? No he hecho nada en contra de su reino, ni he roto ninguna regla. ¿O acaso me equivoco?

Katsuki gruñó y apresuró el paso. El príncipe se apresuró para alcanzarlo.

Al llegar a la habitación el demonio se topó con un problema. En realidad, solo era un problema para él. Solo había una cama por lo que tendrían que compartirla. Y al ser de noche, significaba que no faltaba mucho para que esa situación se diera.

—¿Puedo darme un baño? —preguntó el príncipe observando con curiosidad al demonio que se había quedado viendo la cama.

—¿Ah? Si, ve primero, yo entro después —contestó.

Escuchó la puerta de baño cerrarse y entonces suspiró. Se acercó a la ventana para observar el horizonte, tratando de olvidar la situación en la que se encontraba. No sabía por qué se sentía nervioso ahora, cuando llevaba todo el viaje estando solo con el príncipe, e incluso, en la cueva habían dormido abrazados… Claro que eso había sido inconscientemente, la situación se había dado porque estaban en un problema. Pero ahora era diferente. Ninguno estaba herido, y si dormían juntos era por elección propia; además, Shouto se le había declarado y eso lo hacía todo mucho más importante. Dormir juntos ya no era cosa de la misión.

En ese momento la puerta del baño se abrió.

Katsuki se dio la vuelta para entrar al baño y refrescarse. El corazón de Katsuki se detuvo de la impresión. El príncipe había salido del baño solamente cubierto por una toalla tejida en hilos de oro que contrastaba perfectamente con la palidez de su piel. Ya se había dado cuenta antes que Shouto tenía muy buen cuerpo, pero no le había puesto atención porque la situación no era la indicada para pensar en esas cosas, sin embargo, ahora estaban completamente relajados. Inmediatamente se volteó nuevamente y decidió que el baño podía esperar. Se acercó hacia una silla en el otro lado del cuarto y comenzó a quitarse los collares y protecciones que aún tenía puestas en los brazos y los dejó junto a su capa.

De pronto sintió como unos brazos lo rodearon por la espalda sobresaltándolo. Katsuki se quedó completamente quieto.

—¿Qué sucede contigo? —preguntó Shouto cerca del oído de Katsuki.

—No sé de qué estás hablando —dijo el demonio sin intentar soltarse. Podía sentir el pecho mojado de Shouto pegarse a su espalda desnuda, y eso solo provocaba que su corazón latiera con más fuerza.

—Vi cómo me mirabas —explicó Shouto. Luego volteó a Katsuki entre sus brazos para mirarlo de frente, y pudo observar su rostro sonrojado—. Oye —llamó sujetando el rostro del demonio entre sus manos—. Voy a besarte ahora, si tienes alguna objeción puedes decírmelo —advirtió. Acercó su rostro lentamente y capturó los labios que en ningún momento se retiraron.

Katsuki correspondió el beso que le sabía tan dulce. Un montón de sentimientos se arremolinaron en su pecho. Los demonios no comían humanos, pero él pensaba que podía llegar a comerse a este en específico.

Shouto acarició los oídos de Katsuki consiguiendo un suspiro satisfecho. El príncipe nunca antes había besado a alguien, ni había sentido ganas de hacerlo. Nunca antes se había sentido atraído por nadie, ni había pensado que los sentimientos que tenía ahora pudieran existir. Era extraño que, justamente, quien le provocara todo lo que antes no sintió fuera un demonio. Era el demonio de su perdición.

Katsuki sujetó la cintura de Shouto para obtener más contacto, fue entonces que sus manos se toparon con un esponjoso trozo de tela; recordó de pronto que, a excepción de la toalla, Shouto no traía nada puesto. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y lo lanzó hacia la cama.

Shouto cayó recostado sobre el colchón y a causa del brusco movimiento, la toalla se abrió.

—Vas muy rápido Katsuki —dijo el príncipe con seriedad.

El demonio volteó el rostro, completamente rojo —¡IMBÉCIL! ¡VETE A LA MIERDA! —gritó, luego corrió a encerrarse al baño cerrando de un portazo.

Shouto rio y luego se puso de pie para vestirse.

Cuando Katsuki terminó de bañarse salió del baño y encontró a Shouto ya dormido. Suspiró con tranquilidad y se acercó a la cama para acostarse; cuando estuvo cobijado, seguro de que Shouto no había sido despertado, pudo dormir con tranquilidad.

* * *

En la mañana, Katsuki amaneció plácidamente acomodado sobre el pecho de Shouto, el cual tenía un brazo apretándolo contra él. Katsuki se levantó con un sobresalto provocando la risa en el príncipe, el cual había estado observándolo.

—¡¿De qué mierda te ríes?! —gruñó el demonio.

Shouto sujetó su brazo y lo atrajo hacia él para callarlo con un beso. Y Katsuki no pudo hacer más que corresponder. Los sentimientos volvieron a apoderarse de su cuerpo y sintió sus mejillas calentarse. En ese momento pensó que todos los años que sufrió por el rechazo de Ryuichi, todos los años que pasó esperando por alguien que lo quisiera realmente, solo por obtener este momento, valían completamente la pena. Shouto le hacía sentir cosas que no había sentido en su primer enamoramiento. Shouto lo hacía sentir completo. Deseaba aceptar sus sentimientos, decirle que no hacía falta que se esforzara tanto porque estaba seguro que en poco tiempo estaría enamorado de él. Shouto sujetó su cintura y lo acercó más a él para profundizar el beso.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y un hombre anciano, con el cabello completamente blanco, apareció en la entrada.

—Así que te diviertes con el esclavo —dijo el hombre.

—Rey primero —exclamó Katsuki poniéndose de pie inmediatamente.

Shouto se impresionó al escuchar el título. Ese hombre en la puerta era el abuelo de Katsuki; era quien lo había alejado de sus padres y quien no lo dejaba ser feliz. Además, ese hombre era peligroso y, probablemente, muy poderoso.

—Supongo que ahora que lo usaste puedes entregarlo para que sea juzgado —dijo el rey cruzando los brazos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Katsuki confuso.

—Ryuichi me explicó la situación. Me dijo que este tipo es el ladrón de la espada "Hi to kōri".

—¿Estás loco abuelo? —gruñó Katsuki —¡Eso es mentira!

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así al rey?! —se indignó un hombre que acompañaba al anciano.

—Déjalo. Guardias, arresten al humano y llévenlo a los calabozos —ordenó el rey.

Los guardias inmediatamente avanzaron hacia Shouto y este se lanzó hacia la espada para defenderse, pero cuando la sostuvo en su mano una fuerte ráfaga de viento lo lanzó contra la ventana logrando que esta se rompiera y él cayera al vacío.

—¡Shouto! —gritó Katsuki. Inmediatamente apareció abajo y lo atrapó antes de que tocara el suelo—. Tenemos que irnos de aquí.

Un círculo de fuego los rodeó impidiendo la salida —No irán a ningún lado —dijo uno de los guardias.

Shouto se liberó del agarre de Katsuki, cuando estuvo de pie agitó la espada creando una pared de hielo entre ellos y su enemigo. Otro de los guardias apareció tras ellos y Katsuki lo mandó a volar con una explosión al grito de:

—¡MUERE!

La espada salió volando de las manos del príncipe y calló lejos de él. Un guardia se carcajeó a lo lejos por haber logrado su cometido.

Unos lazos negros salieron del piso y sujetaron a Katsuki —¡Suéltenme! —gritó.

Shouto corrió hacia él e intentó liberarlo, pero los lazos quemaron sus manos cuando los tocó.

—Lo siento Katsuki, pero no vas a impedir que el humano pague por robar la herencia del reino "Bakugou" —dijo el rey.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? —intervino de pronto una voz. Las llamas se esfumaron, el lazo desapareció y el hielo fue derretido.

Katsuki volteó de inmediato —Abuela —dijo alegremente.

—¿Puede alguien explicarme por qué mi nieto está siendo tratado de esa manera? —exigió acercándose a Katsuki.

—¿Qué haces aquí Chiasa? —preguntó el rey primero.

—¿Pues no es este también mi reino? Regresé de mi viaje dispuesta a abrazar a mis nietos y me encuentro con que el pequeño Katsuki está siendo atacado por sus propios guardias —la mujer acarició los cabellos de su nieto menor.

—Katsuki está protegiendo al humano que robó la espada "Hi to kōri" de nuestros ancestros —explicó el rey intentando hacer entrar en razón a su mujer.

Katsuki intervino inmediatamente —¡Eso no es verdad, Shouto la tiene desde que era pequeño! ¡Él no robó nada!

La reina volteó a ver al príncipe, el cual no había dicho palabra alguna; lo miró de arriba hacia abajo, la mujer sonrió y se acercó a él.

—Has crecido —mencionó la reina—, eras apenas un bebé cuando te conocí.

Shouto mostró una expresión de curiosidad —¿Usted me conoce? —preguntó.

—No importa si lo conoce o no. ¡Arresten a ese ladrón! —ordenó el rey.

La mujer volteó a ver con una mirada amenazante a los guardias que intentaban acercarse, estos retrocedieron al instante —No es ningún ladrón; yo le entregué esa espada, por lo que, si quieren culpar a alguien, entonces la ladrona sería yo. ¿Van a arrestarme?

—¿Eh? —Katsuki estaba completamente confundido.

—No digas tonterías Chiasa. Solo intentas cubrir su crimen —dijo el anciano.

—¿De qué crimen hablas? Ya te dije que yo le entregué esa espada.

—¿Por qué entregarías a un humano la herencia de tu nieto? —interrogó el rey sin creerle en absoluto a su necia mujer.

—Bueno, eso es porque sabía que algún día su camino iba a cruzarse con el de mi Katsuki. No quería que fuera un chico débil, quería que tuviera algo que le permitiera luchar al lado de mi nieto, ya que Katsuki era completamente rebelde y sabía que se metería en cientos de problemas. El pobre de Shouto estaría en completo peligro si no contara con la espada como respaldo. Además, Katsuki ya es lo suficientemente fuerte, no necesita esa espada.

—¿A qué te refieres con que sabías que nos encontraríamos? —preguntó Katsuki con incredulidad.

—Lo siento Katsuki, pero estaba preocupada por ti debido a los acontecimientos sucedidos con Ryuichi, así que visité a una vieja amiga que me mostró tu futuro. De esa manera fue como supe de Shouto y decidí hacerle una visita para entregarle un obsequio en agradecimiento por cuidar de ti —explicó la mujer, luego se volteó hacia los guardias—. Ustedes, ¿qué esperan para retirarse? Su trabajo aquí termino. Vuelvan a sus labores —los corrió, agitando la mano.

—Si su majestad —los guardias se retiraron con reticencia.

—¡¿Eso significa que aceptas la relación de Katsuki con este simple humano?! —exclamó indignado el rey.

—No hay ninguna relación —aclaró el mencionado con las mejillas coloradas.

—Katsuki, no te metas. Además, él no es un simple humano, es el poseedor de la espada —aclaró la reina—; ahora, Katsuki, creo que ustedes dos tenían cosas que hacer.

Shouto volteó a ver a Katsuki el cual tenía la boca abierta, al no encontrar reacción en el chico se acercó a la mujer —Le agradezco por la espada, sin ella no hubiera sobrevivido durante los últimos dieciséis años —dijo.

La mujer sujetó con cariño las manos de Shouto —No tienes que agradecerme, era lo mejor que podía hacer —luego tiró de las manos del príncipe para que se agachara un poco y le susurró cerca del oído—, lo único que te pido es que hagas feliz a mi nieto. Sé que se va a poner difícil al principio, pero estoy segura de que sabrás obtener su cariño y lo cuidarás como el tesoro que es.

—Téngalo por seguro —prometió Shouto, luego se alejó de la mujer en dirección a Katsuki.

—Pero la espada es una reliquia de la familia —se quejó de nuevo el rey—, no puedes entregársela a un desconocido.

—Vamos Hirate, te recuerdo que tú eras un desconocido cuando tuviste en tus manos la espada. Si yo no hubiera intervenido con mi familia jamás hubieran permitido que te convirtieras en un Bakugou, así que deja las tonterías y acompáñame a tomar el té, que los chicos han de tener muchas cosas de las que hablar —dijo sujetándose al brazo de su esposo y comenzando a caminar.

—Pero mujer…

—Ya, ya.

Katsuki observó cómo sus abuelos se alejaban.

—Oye, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Shouto tocando el brazo del demonio.

Katsuki volteó a ver al príncipe —¿No es esa mi línea? Tu eres quien estuvo a punto de ser asesinado, además, caíste por una ventana —se quejó.

—Pero estoy bien.

—¡No lo estás! Has estado lastimado desde que luchamos con el dragón, yo me curé, pero tu no. Deja de decirme que estás bien, no te creo para nada. ¡Ahora estás más herido y vas a descansar! —decidió Katsuki. Sujetó la mano de Shouto y tiró de él para rodear el edificio y entrar a su habitación.

—¿Estás preocupado por mí? —preguntó Shouto permitiendo que una leve sonrisa ocupara su rostro.

—No —contestó Katsuki sintiendo su rostro comenzar a calentarse por un creciente sonrojo.

—Que bien. Habías dicho que solo me protegías por que Eijiro te lo pidió, así que sería raro que te preocuparas por mí.

Katsuki frunció el ceño —¿Qué importa?

—Bien. Supongo que le debo un enorme agradecimiento a Eijiro, así que en cuanto regrese le agradeceré como corresponde —picó Shouto observando a Katsuki desde atrás. Podía notar el color rojizo de sus oídos.

Llegaron a la entrada del edificio y subieron hasta la habitación.

—Quédate aquí —dijo Katsuki dirigiéndose de nuevo a la puerta.

Shouto estiró la mano y sujetó la del demonio, este volteó a verlo sorprendido.

—Tengo la aprobación de tu abuela, puedo estar contigo si me aceptas —dijo el príncipe mirándolo con intensidad.

Katsuki bajó la vista —Mi madre también fue aprobada por mi abuela, y aun así mi abuelo hizo lo que quiso con la vida de mi padre. Mi abuela dice que él quiere lo mejor para todos nosotros, que hace todo eso porque nos ama y quiere que no tengamos problemas con los demás demonios. Pero él no está pensando en nuestra felicidad. Aun así, no puedo odiarlo.

—No te entiendo. Mi padre ha arruinado la vida de todos nosotros. Ha arruinado la vida de mis hermanos, la de mi madre. Lo odio —confesó Shouto.

—¿Entonces quieres verlo muerto?

Shouto lo pensó. ¿Quería que su padre muriera? Se imaginó que sentiría si eso pasara. Una punzada en el corazón le dijo que no quería que eso sucediera. Suspiró.

—Yo me di cuenta que no odiaba a mi abuelo cuando soñé que lo asesinaba. Estaba muy molesto por el rechazo de Ryuichi, por no contar con el apoyo de mis padres cuando los necesitaba, y sabía que mi abuelo tenía la culpa de todo. Me desperté llorando esa noche y supe que nunca podría odiarlo lo suficiente como para asesinarlo —Katsuki guardó silencio un instante —. Si realmente quiero que mi abuelo acepte esta relación tengo que hacer algo que me haga ganar su respeto, entonces podré casarme con quien yo quiera.

—¿Te casarías conmigo? —preguntó Shouto recuperando su pequeña sonrisa.

Katsuki se puso rojo nuevamente —¡No! ¡Quiero decir, si! ¡No! —Katsuki apretó los dientes—. ¡VOY A BUSCAR A LA CURANDERA! —gritó, luego salió corriendo de la habitación.

Shouto recuperó su seriedad y se sentó en la cama. Se quedó pensando en lo que Katsuki le había hecho reflexionar acerca de su padre.

* * *

**Agradecimientos:**

_Quiero usar este espacio para agradecer a "Casti" por los hermosos reviews que me ha dejado._

_Lamentablemente no te puedo contestar por MP, pero agradezco mucho que te tomes el tiempo de leer y comentar._

_También agradezco a todas las personas que están leyendo mi historia, que la siguen o la tienen en favoritos. Muchas gracias a todos ustedes. _


	10. Capítulo 9 — Juntos

**Resumen: **El príncipe Shouto del reino "Kaji" está comprometido con la princesa Yaoyorozu del reino "Hana"; para poder desposarla, el rey le pide que le entregue la cabeza del dragón rojo que ha estado apareciendo a las afueras del reino, sin embargo, tiene que atraparlo por sí mismo. Pero el príncipe no cuenta con la existencia de un demonio que protege al enorme dragón.

Historia AU

Advertencia de OoC

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Horikoshi Kohei**.

La historia es completamente mía. No acepto que sea utilizada sin mi permiso por otras personas ni en otras páginas. Tampoco acepto adaptaciones ni plagio.

* * *

**El rey demonio**

**Capítulo 9 ****— Juntos**

El atardecer los encontró comiendo en el comedor con la reina Chiasa.

Shouto había sido curado completamente por una sanadora del reino, la cual tenía el poder de la sanación, con el cual solo curaba a los demonios que estaban al borde de la muerte y no podían esperar a curarse por sí mismos. Shouto había sido el primer humano que curaba.

"_Debes ser muy especial para nuestro cuarto rey_" le había dicho "_Que me traiga un humano a curar es algo que jamás haría y nunca había esperado ver_" mencionó.

Shouto sabía que era verdad, porque cuando lo conoció le tenía tanto miedo que no quería acercarse nuevamente a la montaña, pero ahora, no dudaba de que le salvaría la vida de ser necesario, confiaba completamente en él. Y además, en estas semanas que llevaban juntos se había ganado su corazón. Shouto estaba muy feliz por eso y había decidido que haría lo que fuera necesario para estar con él.

La reina fue muy amable. Les contó, además, la anécdota del pequeño bebé al que le había dejado la espada. Después, Katsuki contó sobre cómo fue que obtuvo el primer huevo de dragón, que resultó ser Eijiro. Cuando terminó la historia la reina dejó su taza de té en la mesa.

—Shouto, ¿cuándo te diste cuenta de lo que sentías por mi nieto? —preguntó la mujer con tranquilidad.

—¡Abuela! —se quejó Katsuki.

—Tengo curiosidad. ¿Hace cuanto se conocieron? Quiero saber como se enamoró de ti —dijo la anciana.

Shouto lo pensó un poco. Cuando viajaron al mundo demoniaco aun no sentía nada por Katsuki, entonces, ¿cuándo comenzó a gustarle? La iluminación llegó a él, después de recordar el momento preciso en que sucedió todo —El mango —dijo simplemente.

—¿El mango? —preguntó Katsuki extrañado.

—¿Comieron de los mangos que están a las afueras del reino? —preguntó la reina.

—Si —contestó Katsuki con temor.

—Vaya, eso lo explica todo —dijo la reina con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué sucede abuela? ¿Es algo malo? —preguntó el demonio menor preocupado.

—No, claro que no —dijo la mujer tomando nuevamente su taza de té—. Todo lo contrario. Esos mangos permiten, a la persona que los prueba, despertar el sentimiento de amor verdadero por la persona que deben amar. Es decir, Shouto iba a enamorarse de ti más tarde, pero al probar el mango, el sentimiento se anticipó y apareció en él en ese momento —explicó.

—¿Cómo es que yo no lo sabía? —preguntó Katsuki molesto.

—Bueno cariño, tú casi no estás en este mundo, hay cosas que no sabes. La mayoría de los demonios evitan comer de esa fruta porque es difícil que encuentren el amor verdadero, así que viven toda su vida con la persona que están sin saber si era a quien debían amar.

—Ya entiendo —dijo Shouto—. Si alguien está casado y tiene hijos significa que ama a la persona con la que está, pero no sabe si esa persona era su amor verdadero, sin embargo, si prueban la fruta el sentimiento por su verdadero amor aparecerá en ellos y puede que no sea la persona con la que están casados. Entonces, dejarán de amar a quien les dio hijos y amarán a alguien a quien no conocen y que no saben si encontrarán, por lo que ya no podrán continuar con su antigua vida y quedarán solos sin saber donde está la persona por la que sienten tanto amor.

—Correcto Shouto. Ustedes tuvieron la fortuna de estar juntos en ese momento. Su amor despertó y se tienen el uno al otro. Aunque pienso que no necesitaban la fruta, pero ¿qué se le va a hacer? —mencionó la reina.

Durante todo ese tiempo Katsuki se había mantenido en silencio, con las mejillas completamente sonrojadas. Él también había probado de esa fruta, pero en realidad, sabía que se había comenzado a sentir atraído hacia Shouto desde antes de probarla. Sin embargo, no pensaba decirlo.

Cuando terminaron de comer la reina detuvo a Shouto y le habló en voz baja —Sé que mi esposo puede llegar a ser muy terco cuando se trata del futuro de la familia, pero aun así, solo tú tienes la elección de lo que va a suceder. Tú puedes decidir tu futuro, recuérdalo. Ahora mismo tienes que elegir entre dos tipos de amor. Espero que elijas con sabiduría —después de decirle eso la mujer se alejó con paso tranquilo.

—¡Date prisa! —llamó Katsuki desde la puerta.

Shouto dejó de pensar en lo que la mujer le había dicho y siguió al demonio que había comenzado a alejarse.

* * *

Ambos se encontraban sentados en la sala del edificio de Katsuki, uno frente al otro en los cómodos sillones de oro blanco. En ese momento pensaban en lo que iban a hacer a continuación.

Katsuki se reclinó en el asiento antes de hablar —El dragón dijo que planeaba asesinar a todos los reyes, no podemos permitir que suceda. No sabemos cuándo piensa atacar, es mejor apurarnos e informar a la corte del peligro que corren.

Shouto asintió —Tienes razón, es lo mejor. También tú correrías peligro con esto, ya que eres el cuarto rey.

—Probablemente. Había alguien con ese dragón y no podemos decir que tanto sepa, así que es posible que también quiera asesinarme.

—Bien, entonces no hay más que pensar. Date prisa para que informes a la corte de demonios —apuró Shouto.

Katsuki se enderezó para ponerse de pie, pero se detuvo de golpe.

"Mi madre está enferma, su enfermedad le impide pensar claramente. Ella fue encerrada por mi padre en un lugar donde nadie pueda verla para que no lo avergüence. Si me convierto en rey, podré permitirle salir y tomar aire, de esa manera tal vez se recupere."

El recuerdo había llegado a su mente. Shouto necesitaba la cabeza del dragón para convertirse en rey; si le informaba a la corte los planes del dragón, era muy probable que enviaran a un grupo especial a asesinarlo, entonces la cabeza estaría fuera de su alcance y el deseo de Shouto no podría cumplirse.

—¿Qué sucede Katsuki? —preguntó el príncipe preocupado al verlo detenerse.

Katsuki ignoró el llamado y siguió pensando. Este dragón era la única oportunidad de conseguir una cabeza, no había otro dragón disponible para matar y no podía sacrificar a ninguno de los chicos que esperaban por ellos en la aldea. No quería que el sueño de Shouto se perdiera de esa manera, ya que ese sueño era la única razón por la que lo había conocido. Shouto parecía haberse olvidado de su objetivo por estar con él, y no podía permitir eso. Le había prometido esa cabeza, y tenía que dársela.

—Cambié de opinión —dijo al príncipe—, yo asesinaré a ese dragón.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Shouto confundido.

—Dije que yo voy a asesinar a ese dragón —repitió Katsuki acomodándose nuevamente en el sofá.

—Claro que no vas a hacer eso, ¿acaso no viste como terminamos la única vez que luchamos contra él?

—Tu no lo entiendes, tengo que hacerlo —insistió el demonio.

—¿No es más importante tu vida y tu seguridad que asesinar a un dragón? —preguntó Shouto sentándose al borde del asiento con expresión tensa—. No quiero que te pongas en peligro.

Katsuki bajó la vista y luego la levantó de nuevo mirándolo con decisión —Voy a hacer esto, y no vas a poder impedírmelo. Es la única razón por la que vinimos a este mundo ¿no? —luego se puso de pie y se alejó decidido a tomar nuevos víveres para partir inmediatamente hacia el volcán.

Shouto se puso de pie para seguirlo, pero luego lo pensó mejor y cambió de dirección.

* * *

Shouto tomó aire. Después de preguntar entre los empleados encontró a uno que amablemente le había dicho donde se encontraba el estudio del primer rey. Ahora estaba de pie frente a la puerta, pensando en enfrentarse a un demonio que podía asesinarlo en cualquier momento. Pero no iba a impedir que eso lo detuviera, tenía que impedir que Katsuki muriera.

Así que con decisión empujó las enormes puertas blancas y entró con paso firme.

El hombre levantó la vista cuando lo escuchó entrar y frunció el ceño al verlo —¡¿Qué haces aquí humano?! —gruñó.

—Su tonto nieto planea hacer una locura, está planeando ir a asesinar al rey dragón por sí mismo —informó.

El rey comenzó a carcajearse al escucharlo hablar —¡Me parece perfecto! ¡Muy bien, muy bien!

—¿De qué está hablando? ¡Su nieto podría morir! —exclamó Shouto.

—Si hay algo que puede convertir en hombre a Katsuki es entregar la cabeza de ese dragón a la corte. Eso demostrará que algún día puede llegar a ser el Gran Demonio y se ganará mi respeto —dijo el hombre sin intención de intervenir en la decisión de su nieto.

—Si Katsuki muere no tendrá oportunidad de ganarse su respeto —después de decir eso Shouto se dio la vuelta y salió en busca del estudio.

Ya que no había podido convencer al rey decidió que buscaría a Katsuki. Intentaría convencerlo de desistir en su decisión, pero si no lo lograba, entonces iría con él a intentar ayudarlo a derrotar al dragón.

Si moría uno, morirían los dos.

* * *

Alcanzó al demonio en la salida del reino.

—¡Katsuki! —llamó.

El demonio volteó a verlo con sorpresa, luego puso una expresión de decisión —Vuelve a mi edificio, le pedí a mi abuela que te cuide mientras no estoy. Estarás más seguro aquí —dijo.

—No voy a quedarme en este lugar mientras tú vas a que te maten —dijo Shouto, luego suspiró preparándose para hacer su último intento—. Escucha Katsuki, te dije que voy a hacer que te enamores de mí, pero no te he dicho claramente que me gustas.

Katsuki sintió que su corazón dio un salto y volteó a ver al príncipe con atención.

Shouto continuó —La última vez luchamos juntos contra ese dragón. Tú lo viste. Tu poder y mi espada no fueron suficientes para derrotarlo, saliste muy herido y solo por un golpe de suerte logré salvarte antes de que el dragón te comiera. No puedes hacer esto tu solo ¿comprendes? Y no podrás hacerlo aún con mi ayuda. Tienes que rendirte y permitir que se encargue alguien más.

—No lo haré —contestó Katsuki con la vista baja.

Shouto apretó los puños —¡¿Por qué no puedes comprender el peligro que corres?! —gritó frustrado.

—Yo te prometí que tendrías la cabeza del dragón en tus manos. Con esa cabeza podrás convertirte en rey y ayudar a tu madre ¿no es verdad? —dijo Katsuki mirándolo con tristeza.

Shouto tuvo unas ganas enormes de golpearse fuertemente la cabeza. No podía creer que había olvidado el uso que pensaba darle a la cabeza del dragón. Estaba tan concentrado en Katsuki, en la espada de la cual ahora sabía su origen, y había olvidado lo que quería hacer en el mundo humano. Pero no quería que Katsuki muriera para cumplir su deseo.

—Buscaré otra forma —dijo desesperado—, tiene que haber otra manera de convertirme en rey. Si no puedo obtener esa cabeza, entonces me rindo. No vas a morir para cumplir un capricho mío.

—¡No es un capricho! —contradijo el demonio—. Es algo que necesitas. Tienes que convertirte en rey. Tienes que cuidar de tu madre. Hasta ahora me doy cuenta, pero tu destino es convertirte en rey, lo único para lo que me necesitas es para que te consiga esa cabeza, y eso es lo que voy a hacer. Conseguiré esa cabeza para ti —decidió Katsuki. Se había dado cuenta que después de todo, Shouto era un príncipe humano que iba a regresar a su reino con su familia, y él era un demonio que tenía que permanecer oculto con los dragones para protegerlos. Sus caminos tomarían diferentes rumbos una vez que regresaran al mundo humano y no había manera de juntarlos. No podía hacerse ilusiones—. Me voy. Tengo un dragón al que debo asesinar —se despidió.

Shouto frunció el ceño y caminó tras él.

Katsuki se volteó hacia él completamente enojado a gritarle —¡REGRESA! ¡¿NO ENTIENDES QUE TIENES QUE QUEDARTE A SALVO EN ESTE LUGAR PARA QUE VUELVAS CON LA CABEZA DEL DRAGÓN A TU MUNDO!

—No voy a volver.

—Regresa —terminó por rogar el demonio.

Shouto negó con la cabeza y se acercó a él, sujetó su mano y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios —Si alguien va a morir, entonces moriremos los dos —decidió—. ¿No dijo tu abuela que estamos destinados a amarnos hasta la muerte? Yo no podré enamorarme de alguien que no seas tú y no pienso vivir sin ti.

Katsuki no pudo responder nada cuando Shouto lo apretó fuertemente entre sus brazos. El olor de Shouto lograba tranquilizarlo. Se rindió a lo que tuviera que pasar y sujetó fuertemente la camisa del príncipe.

* * *

Nuevamente viajaban hacia el volcán del rey dragón.

Pero esta vez Shouto sabía que podía ser la última. Por esa razón se aseguró de probar sin temor ese mango que había sido tan tentador para él, se aseguró de compartirlo con Katsuki, y después de abrazarlo contra él, probar ese mismo néctar de sus dulces labios. Justo como había querido hacer la primera vez, cuando aún no se daba cuenta de lo que sentía por él.

Katsuki, por supuesto, no puso objeción y por el contrario, correspondió al beso el cual sentía como si fuera el último. De una forma o de otra, probablemente lo sería, porque aun así no podía estar con Shouto. Katsuki sabía que el buscar esa cabeza significaba entregarle el instrumento para que pudiera casarse con la princesa que le aseguraría el puesto de rey. Pero eso no le importaba a Katsuki, porque lo único que quería era que Shouto fuera feliz, aunque no pudiera volver a verlo.

No imaginó que su corazón sería ganado con tremenda facilidad por un humano. Pensaba que su corazón había comenzado a pertenecer a Shouto, y ya no podía arrebatárselo. Por esa razón Shouto se llevaría ese corazón con él cuando regresara a su hogar.

* * *

Caminaron, nuevamente juntos, el camino que ya habían recorrido antes.

Esta vez, caminaban hacia un destino que sabían era incierto.

Llegar al volcán nuevamente fue más fácil que la primera vez, ya que ahora conocían los peligros del camino y sabía cómo evitarlos.

Al estar a los pies del volcán el calor se apoderó nuevamente de Shouto, pero esta vez no mencionó palabra y subió por sí mismo hasta la cima, siempre tras Katsuki, el cual pensaba que estando frente a él podría protegerlo.

El dragón estaba justo donde lo encontraron la vez anterior.

Shouto desenvainó la espada y Katsuki volteó a verlo con sorpresa.

—¿Qué haces? —susurró el demonio, como si hubiera olvidado que Shouto estaba con él.

—Me preparo para luchar —contestó Shouto en el mismo volumen.

—Pero… es peligroso —continuó Katsuki.

—Moriremos juntos ¿recuerdas? —le recordó el príncipe.

Katsuki estaba a punto de objetar cuando un rugido los hizo saltar del susto. El dragón los había encontrado. Era hora de luchar por sus vidas.

El fuego barrió con todo lo que quedó en el lugar en el que Shouto y Katsuki estuvieron, por suerte, Katsuki los había desaparecido al primer rugido.

Ahora estaban a la espalda del dragón.

Recuperando inmediatamente el equilibrio, con un movimiento de espada Shouto congeló la cabeza del dragón.

Katsuki inmediatamente se lanzó al aire y lo golpeó en ese lugar con una fuerte explosión que lanzó pedazos de hielo por todas partes.

Shouto derritió un trozo que estaba a punto de golpearlo y corrió hacia otro lado para esconderse del dragón, el cual soltó un rugido adolorido y barrió la zona con la larga cola.

Katsuki cayó al otro lado del dragón y se preparó nuevamente para atacar. Volteó a ver a Shouto y pensó que tal vez ahora tendrían una oportunidad, si seguían atacando en sincronización lo lograrían.

Shouto levantó la espada para volver a lanzar un ataque, pero el dragón le lanzó una enorme llamarada y Shouto tuvo que cubrirse con una gran capa de hielo para no terminar carbonizado. El dragón aprovechó que Shouto estaba detenido y lanzó un coletazo a Katsuki.

El demonio logro esquivarlo, pero mientras estaba en el aire vio una llamarada dirigirse hacia donde estaba. Una pared de hielo logró interponerse entre el fuego y él.

Shouto había logrado proteger a Katsuki, pero entonces la cola del dragón logró golpearlo con fuerza y azotarlo contra una de las paredes.

—¡Shouto! —gritó Katsuki al verlo caer al suelo. Cuando cayó en el piso inmediatamente se apareció cerca de él. Al intentar levantarlo notó que su brazo derecho estaba más flojo de lo normal; se había fracturado al golpear la pared.

—Katsuki, toma la espada —dijo Shouto entregándole el arma al demonio.

—La necesitas para defenderte, derrotaremos al dragón juntos, tienes que levantarte —dijo Katsuki con preocupación.

—No, no puedo. Mi brazo está lastimado, y creo que mi pierna también, no puedo moverla —dijo el príncipe.

En ese momento el dragón se volteó hacia ellos.

Katsuki supo que no podía dejar a Shouto ahí, tenía que alejarlo de ese lugar antes de que fuera asesinado por el dragón. Sujetó a Shouto con fuerza y se apareció bajo el volcán —Espérame aquí, acabaré con ese sujeto. Te lo juro —se despidió y luego se apareció de regreso a la cima con la espada en una mano.

Apretó con fuerza la empuñadura de la espada. De alguna manera sentía que al tenerla con él Shouto también lo estaba, ambos estaban juntos en este momento y juntos asesinarían al dragón.

La espada comenzó a brillar, la hoja comenzó a ser cubierta por fuego y hielo alternativamente.

El dragón se volteó nuevamente hacia Katsuki listo para atacar.

—Hay una cabeza que te sobra —gruñó el demonio.

Katsuki dio un salto con la espada en alto y el dragón se lanzó hacia él.

* * *

Shouto se sentía impotente, había dejado que Katsuki luchara solo contra el enorme dragón. ¿Qué iba a hacer si algo le pasaba? No quería perderlo.

Con frustración intentó ponerse de pie, pero inmediatamente un grito de dolor escapó de su boca y cayó nuevamente al suelo, golpeándose en el proceso el lastimado brazo. Con la mano sana golpeó el suelo mordiéndose los labios. Quería gritar con fuerza. Quería estar con Katsuki. En esos momentos odiaba tanto ser un humano común, si fuera un demonio tendría el poder de ayudar a la persona que quería para que no saliera lastimado jamás.

—Shouto —escuchó la voz de Katsuki.

Volteó inmediatamente hacia el origen de la voz y lo encontró de pie, con el cuerpo cubierto de sangre y la espada en su mano.

—¡Katsuki! ¡¿Estás bien?! —preguntó preocupado.

Katsuki sonrió con arrogancia —¿Cómo haremos para llevar esa enorme cabeza hasta el reino? —preguntó señalando tras él.

Shouto observó la cabeza degollada del dragón que estaba tras el demonio y se sorprendió —Lo lograste —dijo sorprendido.

—Lo logré —sonrió Katsuki.


	11. Capítulo 10 — Juntos hasta que tu vida n

**Resumen: **El príncipe Shouto del reino "Kaji" está comprometido con la princesa Yaoyorozu del reino "Hana"; para poder desposarla, el rey le pide que le entregue la cabeza del dragón rojo que ha estado apareciendo a las afueras del reino, sin embargo, tiene que atraparlo por sí mismo. Pero el príncipe no cuenta con la existencia de un demonio que protege al enorme dragón.

Historia AU

Advertencia de OoC

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Horikoshi Kohei**.

La historia es completamente mía. No acepto que sea utilizada sin mi permiso por otras personas ni en otras páginas. Tampoco acepto adaptaciones ni plagio.

* * *

**El rey demonio**

**Capítulo 10 — Juntos hasta que tu vida nos lo permita**

Después de derrotar al dragón era tiempo de volver.

Al final, el cuerpo del dragón había sido movido por Katsuki mediante la aparición en el reino, ya que no había riesgo de poner en aviso a ningún rey dragón que pudiera asesinarlos inmediatamente. Pero antes había llevado a Shouto para no dejarlo solo en el volcán.

Una vez en el reino Shouto fue curado nuevamente.

Cuando el primer rey se enteró de su regreso buscó con prisa a Katsuki, estuvo feliz de que su nieto haya derrotado al dragón y lo llevó inmediatamente a entregar el cuerpo a la corte de demonios, aunque este puso objeción por tener que dejar a Shouto solo.

Cuando llegaron al reino de la corte Katsuki observó las estatuas que estaban a cada lado del pasillo que los llevaba hasta el castillo, cada estatua representaba a los reyes que habían formado parte de la corte en generaciones anteriores, el resto del terreno estaba cubierto por pasto y a lo lejos pudo ver una estatua de mayor tamaño. Era la estatua del demonio que en esos momentos ocupaba el puesto de Gran Rey. Al entrar miró a todos lados observando el gran salón en el que se reunían los reyes seleccionados. El techo era más amplio que el que había en el castillo de su reino y el interior estaba decorado con distintos símbolos que los demonios usaban en la antigüedad para comunicarse.

Los quince reyes estaban de pie alrededor de un círculo que se elevaba sobre el suelo.

—Katsuki Bakugou, colócate en medio del círculo —ordenó un hombre que estaba frente a él, justo a la mitad de los otros reyes. Katsuki lo reconoció como el actual Gran Rey.

Hizo lo que se le pidió parándose en medio de todos.

Su abuelo se paró fuera del círculo y observó con atención el acto presente.

—He escuchado —comenzó el Gran Rey—... que asesinaste al Rey Dragón que habitaba en la cima del volcán. ¿Es eso correcto?

Katsuki miró a los otros reyes con duda y luego contestó —Si señor.

—¿Tienes alguna prueba de ello? —preguntó nuevamente el Gran Rey.

Katsuki asintió con reticencia —Tengo su cuerpo. Está en los terrenos del reino. Si usted desea puedo traérselo.

El Gran Rey asintió e hizo una seña. Cuando un demonio apareció tras él se volteó hacia el primer rey del reino Bakugou —No le molesta que uno de mis hombres entre a su reino por ese cuerpo ¿verdad? —afirmó más que preguntar.

—Claro que no —respondió inmediatamente el primer rey.

Cuando el otro demonio volvió a aparecer tras el Gran Rey asintió levemente y el Gran Rey volvió a voltear hacia Katsuki —Debido a tu hazaña, al asesinar al rey dragón, se te otorga el decimosexto puesto en la corte de demonios. Si están de acuerdo con este nombramiento levanten la mano —trece de los reyes levantaron la mano —. En vista de que el voto a favor fue mayoritario, el demonio conocido como Katsuki Bakugou pasa a formar parte de la corte de demonios. Esto será a partir de que su nombramiento se haga oficial en el diario político. Eso es todo.

La asamblea dio por finalizada y todos los reyes comenzaron a descender del círculo.

Katsuki volteo a ver a su abuelo con sorpresa, y entonces notó la sonrisa orgullosa del hombre. Katsuki no supo que pensar. Se sentía feliz porque su abuelo por fin estaba orgulloso de él, pero no quería que estuviera orgulloso solo por algo tan tonto, a su parecer, y que no representaba el amor que su abuelo le tenía. Suspiró entonces y decidió que, ya que tenía la aceptación de su abuelo, podía aprovechar para pedirle que aceptara a Shouto.

Su pensamiento se detuvo y luego negó con la cabeza, no tenía sentido porque Shouto se iría para convertirse en rey. Con ese pensamiento decidió regresar al reino y devolver a Shouto al lugar donde pertenecía.

* * *

Cuando regresaron al reino, Katsuki inmediatamente buscó a Shouto. Este se encontraba en la sala del edificio principal con la reina, ambos compartiendo un té mientras esperaban el regreso de los reyes.

—Katsuki —llamó Shouto poniéndose de pie en cuanto lo vio de vuelta—. ¿Sucedió algo malo? —preguntó al ver su rostro serio.

Katsuki negó —Me dieron un puesto en la corte —contestó.

—Katsuki —dijo su abuela poniéndose de pie para abrazarlo —, muchas felicidades.

Cuando su abuela lo soltó Katsuki se acercó a Shouto —Ve por tus cosas, regresaremos al mundo humano —le dijo sin cambiar su expresión.

Shouto frunció el ceño y asintió antes de encaminarse hacia la salida.

La reina volteó a ver a su nieto y le dijo con tristeza —¿Vas a permitir que se vaya? Es la única persona que podría hacerte feliz.

Katsuki suspiró —No puedo impedirle que vuelva y se convierta en rey. Él necesita cuidar de su madre. Yo también preferiría a mis padres si estuvieran conmigo.

—A veces los padres no son la felicidad de los hijos. Nosotros los adultos hemos vivido nuestra vida. Los jóvenes deben vivir la suya. Deben buscar su felicidad en la persona que está destinada a amarlos y no abandonar todo por unos padres que no siempre estarán con ellos, porque cuando los padres se vayan, el hijo quedará solo.

Katsuki no dijo nada y salió de la sala.

La cabeza del dragón estaba guardada en otra zona del castillo para que Shouto pudiera llevársela, así que Katsuki fue a buscarla.

—Katsuki —escuchó que lo llamaban. Al voltear pudo ver a su primo caminando con prisa hacia él—. Me alegra que hayas vuelto a salvo —dijo Ryuichi.

—¿Qué quieres? —gruñó Katsuki.

El tercer rey se acercó a él y acarició su mejilla. Katsuki inmediatamente se alejó del toque que le resultaba desagradable. El rey retiró su mano y le sonrió con comprensión.

—Te he extrañado —dijo Ryuichi—, antes éramos tan unidos. Sabes que sentía algo por ti, algo muy fuerte que no he podido borrar a pesar de los años. Sé que tu sientes lo mismo por mí.

Katsuki lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco —¿De qué rayos estás hablando? —gruñó comenzando a perder la poca paciencia que tenía.

—De nosotros. De lo que podemos llegar a tener. A nuestro abuelo le haría feliz si sus nietos formaran una familia juntos y gobernaran el reino como los seres poderosos que somos. Dejaré a ese chico que nunca amé y me casaré contigo...

—¡Cállate! —interrumpió el demonio menor completamente enojado —No decidas por ti mismo. ¡Nunca me casaré contigo! Y hace años que no vivo para complacer al abuelo. Hago las cosas solo para complacerme a mí.

Ryuichi sujetó el brazo del menor —Estás equivocado. Sabes que sigues amándome. Lo he visto durante estos años. Tu amor por mí es tan grande que ha perdurado.

—Yo soy el único ser poderoso entre los dos —dijo Katsuki, luego arrebató su brazo del agarre, sujetó a Ryuichi del brazo y le dio la vuelta dejando al otro con el rostro pegado a la pared y el brazo torcido tras él. Katsuki volvió a hablar cerca de la oreja del tercer rey—, tú eres un pedazo de mierda con el poder de un insecto comparado a mí. No vengas a intentar conquistarme con tus monólogos de imbécil. Ya no siento nada por ti. Alguien más tiene mi corazón ahora ¿entiendes? Alguien mucho mejor que tú.

—¡¿Ese estúpido humano?! ¡Cuando el abuelo se entere te desterrará del reino! —se quejó Ryuichi.

—¿Qué crees? —retó Katsuki con burla—Ahora tengo un puesto en el consejo de demonios, pero seguro eso ya lo sabes ¿no es así? Es la única razón por la que viniste a buscarme. Pero ese puesto en el consejo me da la libertad de elegir a quien yo quiera como pareja. El abuelo no podrá decir nada porque yo tengo ese puesto. Espero que comprendas que a partir de ahora tengo el poder de deshacerme de ti si se me pega la gana. No vuelvas a meterte conmigo ni con Shouto —Katsuki arrojó a su primo contra la pared y se alejó con porte orgulloso.

Por primera vez tenía el poder de oponerse a la persona que lo había rebajado tanto, y aunque sabía que había mentido al decir que tendría a Shouto porque este se iría pronto, decidió que esta podía considerarse su primera victoria contra Ryuichi.

Llegó hasta donde estaba oculta la cabeza, la cual había sido envuelta en una enorme tela, y la llevó hasta el lugar donde se vería con Shouto. Era una cabeza enorme, por lo cual sería difícil transportarla.

Cuando Shouto llegó hasta él Katsuki no pudo evitar que un dolor se alojara en su pecho. No quería que ese momento llegara, pero ya estaban ahí. Ahora solo tenía que volver al mundo humano y despedirse de él.

—Dame tu mano —pidió Katsuki.

Shouto observó el hermoso reino de oro una vez más, ya que nunca volvería a verlo y después le dio la mano a Katsuki.

Con la otra mano Katsuki sujetó la tela en la que la cabeza estaba envuelta y se desapareció hacia el mundo humano.

* * *

Cuando tocaron tierra Shouto cayó de rodillas al suelo. No estaba acostumbrado a esas apariciones. Levantó la vista y observó con inmensa felicidad el verdor de los árboles. Sentía que, después de ver tanto color oro, ahora podía apreciar mejor la variedad de colores del mundo humano.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Katsuki acercándose a él.

—Si —contestó Shouto con una sonrisa—, estoy feliz de volver.

Katsuki se le quedó viendo sin decir palabras.

—¡Regresaron! ¡Regresaron! —Cuando voltearon pudieron ver a Mina correr hacia ellos. Inmediatamente se lanzó hacia Katsuki y lo abrazó con fuerza—. Me alegra mucho que hayan vuelto sanos y salvos.

—¡Cazador! —Shouto volteó y vio que Eijiro también se dirigía hacia ellos con Denki y Hanta tras él. El príncipe se puso de pie y recibió con alegría la palmada que Eijiro le dio en la espalda.

—Wow —dijo Denki observando el enorme bulto junto a ellos—. ¿Esa es la cabeza del rey dragón? ¡Pudieron derrotarlo! —finalizó emocionado.

—En realidad fue Katsuki quien lo derrotó —aclaró Shouto.

—¡¿De verdad?! —preguntó Hanta impresionado.

—Con ayuda de la espada de Shouto —dijo Katsuki con el ceño fruncido—, de otra manera hubiera muerto.

—¿Ustedes se llaman por sus nombres? —preguntó Mina emocionada después de haber observado la interacción de los recién llegados —Deben de haberse vuelto muy cercanos.

Shouto abrió la boca para contestar, pero Katsuki interrumpió inmediatamente —No es así —luego desapareció en una explosión.

—¿Qué sucede con él? —se quejó Denki.

Pero Shouto se quedó observando el lugar en el que Katsuki había estado.

* * *

El príncipe descansaba en una de las camas. Ahora que estaba de regreso y ya no estaba amenazado constantemente por demonios, es cuando tuvo tiempo de pensar con claridad.

Tenía la cabeza del dragón que Katsuki había obtenido para él.

Mina le había dicho con emoción que ya podía volver a su reino para convertirse en rey y cuidar de su madre.

Ese comentario le había hecho darse cuenta de su torpeza. Era cierto que, ahora que tenía la cabeza del dragón, el siguiente paso era regresar al reino "Hana" y pedir la mano de la princesa Momo, casarse con ella y convertirse en rey. Pero, sin sorpresa alguna, se dio cuenta que deseaba quedarse en ese lugar. Quería estar con Katsuki, el cual había desaparecido desde que Mina comentó su cercanía.

Recordó entonces el comentario que le había hecho la reina Bakugou, tenía que elegir entre dos tipos de amor. Ahora podía comprender que esos amores eran: su familia y Katsuki.

Podía elegir volver al reino, convertirse en rey y cuidar de su familia para siempre, mientras olvidaba el amor que tenía por Katsuki. O quedarse con Katsuki y los dragones, entonces olvidarse para siempre de su familia y abandonarlos a su suerte, sin preocuparle que su madre no sanara nunca.

Al principio, convertirse en rey solo era el método para salvar a su madre, pero conocer a los dragones, la aldea en que vivían y conocer a los aldeanos le había hecho darse cuenta que había más motivos para convertirse en rey además de ayudar a su madre. Siempre había pensado en su familia porque pensaba que no importaba nadie más que ellos, pero los dragones cuidaban de todos los aldeanos, e incluso robaban para alimentarlos, y Shouto quería ser como ellos, quería cuidar de los demás como los dragones habían cuidado de él cuando estuvo enfermo.

Por otra parte, nunca había sentido aprecio por nadie más que su madre y sus hermanos, y ahora apreciaba a los dragones y había comenzado a enamorarse de Katsuki. Quería estar con ellos, quería seguir viéndolos todos los días y ser uno más de ellos.

Shouto cerró los ojos con fuerza.

¿Por qué tenía que elegir? Nunca había tenido lo que él quería, siempre tenía que hacer lo que complaciera a los demás y no mereciera un castigo de su padre, pero ahora quería ser egoísta y, por primera vez, tener todo lo que quería.

Decidió que podía elegir ambos. Iba a hacerlo. Iba a ser egoísta y se iba a encargar de poder tener lo que realmente deseaba.

Abrió los ojos decidido y se levantó de la cama para hablar con Katsuki. Tenía que pedirle que lo esperara mientras conseguía que ambos pudieran estar juntos.

* * *

La búsqueda del demonio lo llevó hasta el claro en el que le había pedido que lo acompañara. Cuando lo encontró sentado en el pasto observando la luna Shouto sonrió. Aquella vez, cuando lo había visto en ese lugar, no sentía nada por él, y había ido a buscarlo para que lo acompañara en su caza del dragón, pero ahora era diferente; esta vez estaba ahí con la intención de conseguir que Katsuki les diera una oportunidad a sus sentimientos y le brindara la confianza suficiente para esperar por él.

—¿Vienes a pedirme nuevamente que te acompañe a cortar la cabeza de un dragón? —preguntó de pronto Katsuki sin voltear a verlo.

Shouto se acercó y se paró tras él —Eso ya lo hiciste ¿no? Conseguiste no solo la cabeza de un dragón para mí, sino que fue la cabeza del rey dragón.

—Con tu ayuda.

—No. Lo hiciste tu solo —dijo Shouto.

Katsuki se puso de pie con una extraña calma en él y volteo a verlo —Si tu no me hubieras dado tu espada no hubiera podido hacerlo —aclaró.

—La espada era tuya.

—No me hubiera funcionado si tú no…

Shouto esperó a que Katsuki continuara, pero al ver que no lo hacía preguntó —¿Si yo no?

—¿Viniste a despedirte de mí? —preguntó el demonio cambiando de tema y alejándose de él.

Shouto tomo aire y deseó que Katsuki aceptara —Tengo que regresar al reino para convertirme en rey —inició.

—Ya lo sé, no tienes que explicármelo.

—Katsuki —llamó, pero el otro no volteó—. Mírame, por favor.

El demonio volteó a verlo con reticencia y el ceño fruncido.

—Tú me gustas, ya te lo había dicho.

—No pienso ser tu amante —dijo de pronto Katsuki.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Shouto confundido.

—¡Lo que oíste! ¡No pienso ser tu amante ni de nadie! ¡NO VOY A ESTAR CONTIGO UN RATO PARA QUE DESPUÉS TENGA QUE IRME MIENTRAS TU VAS Y ABRAZAS A TU ESPOSA E HIJOS, Y YO VEO DESDE LEJOS COMO ERES FELIZ MIENTRAS ME PUDRO POR DENTRO!

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó nuevamente Shouto acercándose a Katsuki para sujetar sus brazos.

—¡Lo que oíste! ¡Solo ve y cásate con la princesa, pero no vuelvas a buscarme! —gritó Katsuki con los ojos apretados.

—¡Estás equivocado! ¡No voy a casarme con la princesa!

—¿Qué? —cuestionó el demonio abriendo los ojos con sorpresa.

—No me casaré con ella. Quiero estar contigo —dijo el príncipe abrazándolo contra él.

Katsuki lo abrazó de vuelta escondiendo el rostro en su hombro y aspirando ese olor tranquilizante. Estuvieron abrazados varios minutos sin decir nada hasta que el demonio se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de oír, así que se alejó de él para mirarlo de frente —Dijiste que ibas a volver a tu reino para convertirte en rey.

—Si, lo haré. Por eso quiero que esperes por mí. Volveré al reino y convenceré a mi padre de que no necesito casarme para ser rey, cuando lo consiga volveré a buscarte para que vayas conmigo a mi reino —pidió.

—¿Quieres que vaya contigo a tu reino? —preguntó Katsuki sorprendido.

—Por supuesto. No podría estar sin ti —obvió Shouto.

Katsuki lo abrazó nuevamente —¿Crees que puedes convencer a tu padre? —cuestionó con curiosidad.

Shouto lo apretó contra si —Voy a hacerlo. Tengo que hacerlo. Confía en mi por favor.

Katsuki asintió —Confío en ti.

—Gracias —dijo el príncipe, entonces alejó a Katsuki y lo besó sorprendiendo al chico. Colocó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del demonio y lo pegó contra él.

Katsuki sujetó los brazos de Shouto y se acercó aún más, deseando sentir lo más posible de Shouto.

Cuando se separaron ambos se miraron a los ojos con un sentimiento que aún no se atrevían a pronunciar.

Al observar la manera en que Shouto lo miraba, el demonio decidió que definitivamente quería estar con él. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al solo pensar en la idea que tenía en mente, así que bajó la vista avergonzado.

—¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que si te acompañaba me darías cualquier cosa que quisiera? —preguntó de pronto Katsuki.

—Eso dije —contestó Shouto.

—Entonces… conviértete en mi —Katsuki levantó la vista y miró fijamente a los ojos del príncipe—…conviértete en mi pareja —pidió.

Shouto se le quedó viendo fijamente y de pronto sonrió —Ni siquiera necesito pensarlo, sabes la respuesta. Nunca podría decirte que no —contestó. De pronto abrazó la cintura de Katsuki y lo levantó en el aire, girando con él.

—¡Detente! ¡Shouto! —se quejó Katsuki, pero en realidad él también estaba muy feliz.

* * *

El príncipe se despidió de los dragones y tomo dirección hacia el reino "Hana" llevando la cabeza en una carreta arrastrada por su corcel blanco.

Mientras se alejaba Katsuki lo observaba al lado de sus compañeros. Un suspiro de tristeza escapó de sus labios y eso atrajo la atención de los demás.

La burla de una valiente Mina no se hizo esperar —¿Qué sucede Katsuki? ¿Por qué suspiras tan desoladamente?

—No suspiré desolado —contradijo inmediatamente.

—Yo también lo escuché, ese suspiro melancólico —concordó Hanta.

—¡No suspiré melancólico!

—En realidad lo hiciste hermano —dijo Eijiro con preocupación—. ¿Está todo bien? ¿Algo que quieras decirnos? —preguntó.

—No.

—Vamos, ya dinos —se quejó nuevamente Mina—. ¿Ustedes tienen algo? ¿Están saliendo? —al ver al demonio ponerse completamente rojo Mina comenzó a saltar de emoción —¡Están saliendo! ¡Lo sabía!

—¡Ya déjame en paz!

—¿De verdad están saliendo? —preguntó Eijiro—. Wow, ¿desde cuándo? Creí que tu abuelo no aceptaba que salieras con alguien que no es un demonio de alto nivel.

—Nosotros… Yo… —comenzó a contar Katsuki sin perder el color de sus mejillas—. Cuando derroté al rey dragón me dieron un puesto en el consejo de demonios, mi abuelo me reconoció y ahora no puede decir nada sobre la persona con la que elija estar.

—¡¿Entonces vas a casarte con el príncipe guapo?! —se emocionó Mina.

—¡No! ¡Ya basta! —se quejó el demonio.

—¿No quieres casarte con el cazador? Pero es buena persona y buen amigo —dijo Eijiro con curiosidad.

—¡Si quiero, pero…!

—¡Ya lo aceptaste! —grito la chica nuevamente.

Hanta y Denki se carcajearon al ver al demonio atrapado y sin saber que decir. Era muy difícil encontrar un punto débil para poder molestarlo.

—¿Eso significa que volverá aquí? ¿No iba a convertirse en rey? —preguntó extrañado Eijiro.

—Dijo que convencerá a su padre de que puede ser rey sin casarse con la princesa, y que volverá a buscarme —confesó Katsuki.

—¡¿De verdad?! Que romántico —dijo Mina suspirando.

—Si él dijo que volverá no hay más que decir. Estoy seguro que pronto lo veremos aquí nuevamente —dijo Eijiro con una sonrisa.

Katsuki se sintió mejor por contar con sus amigos y saber que ellos también creían que Shouto volvería. Ahora la espera se le haría menos difícil.

* * *

Shouto se dirigió hacia su reino, en el cual su padre lo esperaba.

Al verlo llegar con una carreta con algo enorme cubierto por una manta, la gente comenzó a hacer alboroto y pronto los guardias se acercaron para abrirle paso hasta el castillo.

Ver nuevamente el lugar donde había crecido lo hizo sentir como si hubiera estado fuera por años. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas en esos meses, tantas que sentía que quien volvía a ese lugar era una persona completamente distinta de la que se fue. Ahora tenía alguien con quien quería estar, a quien quería abrazar y quien lo hacía sonreír. Y ahora tenía un objetivo más que solo convertirse en rey para cuidar a su madre. Ahora realmente estaba planeando ser feliz.

Unos guardias se quedaron vigilando la enorme cabeza mientras él entraba a encontrarse con su padre. Lo encontró sentado en su trono, probablemente había recibido la noticia de que él había regresado.

Al llegar frente a él se inclinó levemente en respeto y luego se paró firme para demostrar la seguridad que sentía por lo que iba a decir.

—Padre, obtuve la cabeza del dragón.

—Felicidades Shouto. Ahora puedes pedir la mano de la princesa, claro, después de llevar el obsequio al rey —dijo Endeavor con tono complacido.

—Llevaré la cabeza como obsequio al rey de "Hana", pero no me casaré con la princesa —dijo por fin.

El rey se carcajeó echando la cabeza hacia atrás —Deja de bromear Shouto. Descansa, mañana mismo partiremos para llegar lo más pronto posible —dijo.

—No padre. Dije que no me casaré con la princesa Momo.

Endeavor se le quedó mirando fijamente a su hijo y pronto se dio cuenta que no bromeaba —¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Creo que puedo ser un gran rey sin necesidad de casarme justo ahora.

—¡Eso no es posible! ¡Tú lo sabes! ¡Necesitas comenzar a planear tu descendencia para que haya un próximo rey preparado por si te pasa algo! —gritó el rey sentándose al filo de su asiento.

—La descendencia puede salir de cualquier parte, tienes dos hijos más.

—¡Pero ellos no serán reyes!

—Padre —dijo Shouto con firmeza—, conocí a alguien muy poderoso durante mi viaje. Él tiene el poder suficiente para defender el reino entero por sí solo. Fue él quien derrotó al dragón. Si me dejas convertirme en rey lo traeré conmigo y este reino se convertirá en lo que siempre quisiste, tendrá la defensa más fuerte de todos los reinos.

—Tal vez deba ser él quien se convierta en rey —ironizó el rey enojado.

—Elijas a quien elijas, lo traeré a este lugar. Permitir que otros se apoderen de él sería una equivocación, eso convertiría su reino en el más poderoso.

—Quiero verlo. ¡Quiero verlo! ¡Yo decidiré si merece ser parte de este reino o si solo es un simple bandido! —rugió Endeavor.

—Bien. Lo traeré. Con permiso —se despidió Shouto y se dirigió a la salida, luego se detuvo y volteó de nuevo—. La cabeza del dragón está en la entrada del castillo. Puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella —dijo y siguió su camino.

* * *

Después de salir inmediatamente del reino y viajar por varios días más, Shouto llegó a la cima de la montaña en donde encontró un enorme dragón rojo rascándose la cabeza con su garra.

—¿Qué haces Eijiro? —preguntó el príncipe divertido.

El dragón casi pega un salto del susto y luego, entre una llamarada, volvió a ser un simple humano.

—¡Cazador! ¡Volviste rápido! —dijo feliz mientras se acercaba a él.

—Vengo a buscar a Katsuki ¿Lo has visto? —preguntó Shouto.

—¿Vas a llevártelo contigo? —preguntó de regreso Eijiro.

—No te preocupes, se lo importante que es para todos ustedes y no pienso separarlos, solo quiero que me acompañe al reino un poco, luego volveremos —tranquilizó el príncipe.

Eijiro asintió feliz. De pronto pegó un grito aterrador y una explosión se escuchó cerca de ellos de la que salió el demonio mirando amenazador hacia todos lados.

—¡¿Qué pasó?! —preguntó inmediatamente y luego se detuvo. Miró fijamente a Shouto y se quedó quieto en su lugar.

—No te preocupes por nosotros Katsuki, puedes irte con el cazador unos días, nosotros estaremos bien. Le diré a los demás que te fuiste —se despidió Eijiro y entró a una cueva en la montaña. Una de las tantas cuevas que llevaban hacia la aldea en la que vivían.

—¿Quieres venir a conocer a mi padre Katsuki? —preguntó Shouto con una sonrisa.

—¿Para qué quieres que vaya? —preguntó Katsuki con curiosidad, aún sin acercarse al príncipe.

—Si él te ve, estoy seguro de que se convencerá de que eres fuerte y no necesitamos pactar una alianza con el reino "Hana" mediante matrimonio, ya que la fuerza militar que pueda obtener de su reino podrá obtenerla de ti —explicó mientras se acercaba al demonio.

—¿Obtenerla de mí? —preguntó Katsuki.

Shouto sujetó por fin la mano del otro chico y luego contestó —No tienes que preocuparte por eso, no planeo tener guerras con los otros reinos, la fuerza militar es solo una manera para convencer a mi padre, es lo único que lo hará sentirse seguro de entregarme el reino. Me encargaré de que "Kaji" mantenga una relación pacifica con los otros reinos.

—¿Entonces, si convenzo a tu padre de que soy fuerte podremos… estar…?

—Podremos estar juntos —completó el príncipe con una sonrisa tierna.

Katsuki sintió una calidez extenderse por su cuerpo. Abrazó a Shouto con fuerza y aceptó visitar el reino por primera vez. No importaba lo que tuviera que hacer, porque tenía una oportunidad para estar con Shouto y pensaba obtenerla.

* * *

En cuanto el rey vio al chico de pie frente a él supo que Shouto tenía razón, la presencia de ese chico no era la de un aldeano normal. Su vestimenta demostraba que provenía de un lugar muy distinto al que ellos conocían y eso atraía la atención de Endeavor.

—¿Puedes mostrarme esa fuerza de la que Shouto tanto habla? —preguntó mirando fijamente al chico.

Este le mostró una sonrisa altanera —Si te lo mostrara tendría que matarte —comentó casualmente.

El rey se carcajeó mientras los dos chicos lo observaban con curiosidad.

—Me agradas —comentó Endeavor—, pero eso no te salva de tener que mostrarme tu poder. Shouto me prometió que podías proteger el reino por ti mismo.

—Claro, soy bueno para luchar, pero eso no significa que pueda manejar el reino. Creo que Shouto es bueno para esas cosas, y además, luchó a mi lado y me demostró que es tan bueno como yo en el combate. Él puede luchar y manejar el reino.

—Claro que puede, para eso fue educado —dijo Endeavor ofendido.

—Si Shouto se convierte en rey yo puedo prestarle mi fuerza y luchar para él —declaró Katsuki.

Enji se recargó en su trono y cruzó los brazos mirando al príncipe —Te permitiré convertirte en rey sin estar casado, por ahora. Apoyo tu idea de no necesitar a una reina, pero aun así, la necesitas para tener un heredero, así que más adelante quiero que elijas una princesa, la desposes y la embaraces. No es necesario que la veas después de que tenga al bebé, así que estarás feliz.

Shouto sintió como la ira crecía en él, pero la mano de Katsuki en su hombro lo tranquilizó. Respiró hondo y pudo contestar tranquilamente —Si padre.

El rey levantó una ceja al ver la interacción entre ambos chicos, pero no mencionó nada, luego habló dirigiéndose a su hijo —Muy bien Shouto, acepto tu propuesta. Pero serás tú quien convenza al rey Yaoyorozu de que no es una falta de respeto rechazar la mano de su querida hija.

—De acuerdo —dijo el príncipe sintiendo como un enorme peso se quitaba de sus hombros. Ahora podría ayudar a su madre y a los habitantes del reino sin tener que separarse de Katsuki. Sentía que por fin su vida estaba tomando un mejor rumbo.

* * *

Después de un mes el príncipe Shouto fue coronado en la torre sagrada ante la presencia de todos los habitantes, los cuales aplaudieron con alegría, sabiendo que el nuevo rey era menos cruel que su predecesor y deseando que el futuro bajo su reinado fuera más pacífico.

Shouto abrazó por fin a sus hermanos.

Fuyumi lloró al verlo vestir el traje blanco con la hermosa capa roja y la corona de oro que lo declaraban rey.

—Shouto, ya no eres ese pequeño niño al que me encontraba en los pasillos repleto de golpes y raspones por los entrenamientos, ahora eres todo un hombre —le dijo mientras una nueva lagrima corría por su mejilla—. Sé que vas a realizar grandes cosas a partir de ahora. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti y estoy segura que nuestra madre también lo estaría.

Shouto volvió a abrazarla y luego ella se alejó con una sonrisa.

Shouto quedó frente a Natsuo el cual lo miró con decisión —Me siento feliz de que tú seas el rey ahora y no nuestro padre. Espero que cambies las reglas que Endeavor impuso para que la gente pueda vivir mejor.

—Eso lo harás tú mismo Natsuo —dijo Shouto.

Su hermano lo miró con curiosidad y luego dijo —¿Qué quieres decir?

Shouto le sonrió por fin, como no había podido hacerlo antes —En cuanto arregle todo lo necesario te nombraré primer ministro, así que podrás encargarte de eso tu mismo —le comentó con alegría.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero y el actual primer ministro?! —preguntó Natsuo incrédulo.

—Le quitaré su cargo. Él fue primer ministro de mi padre, no mío. Su tiempo en ese cargo terminó —declaró feliz.

Natsuo se abrazó con fuerza a Shouto casi tumbando la corona de su cabeza y luego se la acomodó de nuevo.

Fuyumi sonrió con alegría al ver como las cosas en su familia mejoraban, luego suspiró con tristeza —Si Toya estuviera aquí todo sería perfecto.

Shouto la miró con decisión —Voy a buscarlo y lo traeré de vuelta a casa. Veras como podemos ser completamente felices —le dijo.

Ella sonrió. Natsuo también sonrió. Y solo ver a sus hermanos felices fue suficiente para que Shouto también sonriera.

Katsuki se acercó cuando sus hermanos se fueron.

—Felicidades rey Shouto. Ahora ya puedes cuidar a tu madre como siempre quisiste —dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha.

—Me siento feliz por ayudar a mi madre y permitir que mejore, pero ya no es mi principal ambición. Tengo un montón de cosas por hacer, el reino necesita muchas mejoras, los habitantes también necesitan cosas, y ahora que soy rey podré cumplirlas. Y también cumpliré mi promesa con ustedes. Traeré a los aldeanos a este lugar para que puedan vivir en paz y les daré un nuevo hogar a los dragones —dijo Shouto con orgullo, luego miró al demonio con intensidad —También podrás vivir conmigo. Podremos estar juntos sin necesidad de separarnos. Estarás conmigo ¿verdad?

Katsuki sintió su corazón latir fuertemente. Había deseado tener alguien junto a él durante demasiados años. Alguien que lo amara lo suficiente como para luchar por su amor. Y ahí estaba Shouto, quien había rechazado su unión con una princesa y había luchado por estar con él aun cuando corría el riesgo de que le fuera negado el reinado. ¿Cómo no iba a quedarse con él? Aunque fueran solo sesenta o setenta años, él iba a disfrutarlos y aprovecharlos lo más que pudiera.

—Claro que estaré contigo Shouto. Me quedaré a tu lado hasta que tu vida me lo permita y aun después de eso, seguiré junto a ti —susurró en secreto, solo para ellos dos.

El rey sonrió con amor y se aguantó las ganas que tenía de besar al demonio, solo porque estaban frente a todo el reino, pero más tarde, en la privacidad se encargaría de mostrarle a Katsuki cuanto lo amaba.

* * *

Lo primero que el nuevo rey hizo fue regresar a la montaña de los dragones. Convenció a los aldeanos de que se mudaran al reino, en el cual tendrían comida diaria y un buen lugar para vivir.

Todos aceptaron felices y le agradecieron.

Los dragones también se fueron a vivir al reino gustosos de ser parte de la vida de Katsuki y del nuevo rey Shouto.

De esa manera, la antigua aldea que era protegida por los dragones quedó abandonada.

* * *

_En el reino "Kaji" existía una leyenda en la que se cuenta que el rey Shouto tenía a cuatro dragones protegiendo el reino, y que también, tenía como compañero a un demonio. Y además, es un secreto a voces, que el rey y el demonio se amaban._

**FIN**

* * *

Muy pronto la segunda temporada.

Gracias por leer hasta aquí.


End file.
